Noah's Ark
by Madame Xela
Summary: The Queen gave him a mission: Find the children and get them home. But Ciel's got his own mission: infiltrate the circus and find his brother. Harry has a mission: Find the person performing dark rituals, turn him into the Aurors, and not fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I AM NOT DEAD! Just been feeling awful for forever, but I'm gonna try and get back to normal with my fanfics and such.

I've been working on a few projects, and a lot of them have been HP/KUROSHITSUJI crossovers. This was one of them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or Kuroshitsuji

**Pairings:** SebaCiel, maybe AgniSoma, but no idea who to pair Harry with. It's got to be someone from the Circus arc.

**Warning: **Wizard!Ciel, SLASH, AU-ish (I'm going to try and stick to the Kuroshitsuji plotline.), Ciel and Harry are brothers Ciel is older they are not twins, probably some OOC

**Summary: **The Queen gave him a mission: Find the children and get them home. But Ciel's got his own mission: infiltrate the circus and find his brother. Simple right? Especially with and extraordinary demon butler on his side. But when has anything ever been simple for the young Phantomhives?

Part 1

Ciel knew that something was very, very wrong when he walked into the townhouse and his baby brother was not there to greet him.

"You're late!" Soma yelled happily; his arms outstretched as he waited for Ciel to hug him, which of course didn't happen. "Are your plans for the day over?"

"Welcome back" Agni said

"Teach me how to play chess today!"

The prince's command went unheard as Ciel and Sebastian continued walking into the house, not stopping their conversation about the circus. But both were thinking the same thing: Where was Harry? Harry who loved outings with his brother had said that he was too busy to go to the circus (which did _not_ make Ciel freeze because he felt a little hurt, that's ridiculous). Harry, who was still wary of large crowds, had taken his coat and left the house, alone, at eleven in the morning.

"Heeey! What's up Ciel, that's a really sour look!" Ciel twitched. "You should at least greet me with a smile!" Soma whined.

"SHUT UP! I'm busy right now so SHUT UP!" The thirteen year old yelled. He was beyond frustrated and Soma's annoying presence wasn't helping. His gray-blue hair was momentarily disheveled and his visible eye had turned to ice. Good lord, where was Harry and his calming demeanor when he really needed it? With a growl, Ciel started to stomp down the hall. Had he been any faster he wouldn't have heard Sebastian question their foreign…guests.

"Forgive the Young Master, he has had a rather trying day." Sebastian explained. '_Trying, that's one way to put it.'_ Ciel thought with a hiss. "Ah, Have either of you seen young Harry around here by chance?"

"You mean he's not with you?" Agni asked worriedly.

Ciel froze. He did not like that answer. Anger momentarily forgotten, Ciel grabbed onto the nearest table to support himself while he listened.

Sebastian was shocked. A feat very few could actually say they have accomplished, the top two on the list being Ciel and little Harry. It wasn't too unusual for Harry to go to Diagon Alley once in a while to get some supplies or call upon his few London-dwelling friends. But he always went with someone, and he had _never_ been out so late before. The demon would not admit it out loud to anyone who wasn't his Ciel, but he _cared_ for the youngest Phantomhive. Not, of course, the same way he cared for Ciel. No, Harry was like a son to him, and to hear that there was a possibility that he was in danger was unnerving.

"No, what made you think that he would be?" Sebastian asked.

"He came back at around three. He said he had gotten most of what he needed done early because he felt bad about not going to the Circus with you. He said that the rest could wait until later and that he was going to make it up to you guys." Agni said. He looked at Sebastian apologetically. "We, tried to get him to stay and wait for you to return, but he said that it was important to go to the circus with you."

Ciel's blood ran cold. No, there was no way….but that sounded exactly like something Harry would do.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ciel was glaring at his paperwork, trying to make it burst into flames, when Harry burst into his office. His cute green fencing top was covered in dirt. His dark hair was slipping out of its braid in big, messy clumps, and his green eyes were wet from tears. Harry looked upset, exhausted, and hurt I the way Harry held onto his right arm was anything to go by. _

_Immediately, Ciel shot up from his tall chair and ran to his brother's side. "Harry? Harry, What happened!" _

"'_M sorry." Harry chocked. He pressed his face into Ciel's shoulder as tears slipped out. Fingers carded through his hair and he was pulled closer to his big brother. "I was in a rush…and…."_

"_And…?" Ciel pressed. If someone hurt Harry, even by accident, they were going to pay. _

"_I-I tripped and I fell onto a tree root." He removed his hand to show Ciel a small, but fairly deep, gash on his upper arm. _

"_What the-Sebastian! Come quickly and bring me a disinfectant salve, a pain relieving potion, a mild healing potion, and a calming draught!" Ciel stood up and ushered Harry to his chair._

"_Yes, my lord? You aren't hurt again I hope." Sebastian said lightly as he walked into the room. _

"_No, idiot! Harry needs these! He fell outside, I'm going to burn that tree for heat, I swear it. What on earth had you rushing so carelessly for?" Ciel asked Harry. He took to potions from Sebastian's arms and started to tend his brother's wound. Sebastian stood a little ways behind watching._

"_I felt bad." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_I told you that I had too much to do today, so we wouldn't be able to go to London together. But I got everything done fast so I could spend time with you to make up for it." Harry said quietly. _

_One blue eye blinked. "Why were you so careless though! You could have been injured worse than this if you fell anywhere else!"_

"_I wanted to get to big brother. I couldn't bear the thought that I had made you upset, so I did everything I could to get here fast, without using magic. I'll always put big brother first."_

_Ciel stopped pouring the potion he had in his hand and turned to Harry, shocked. "Why?"_

"_Because I love you silly!" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This made Ciel blush one hundred shades of red, really, did Harry need to say such embarrassing things with Sebastian in the room? _

_Sighing, Ciel pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "I don't want to see you get hurt because you're trying to get to me though. Promise me you'll not do this again?"_

"_I'm not going to make a promise that I don't intend to keep. You taught me that, remember brother?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Stupid! Harry would do that! They didn't see Harry at the Circus, nor did Sebastian sense him, so where was he?

"I see, well, thank you Agni, Prince Soma, but Young Master and I have some very important business to discuss." Sebastian turned away and walked up to Ciel.

"He's not with you, is he?"

"I'm afraid we are going to have to continue this conversation later, Prince Soma." Stiffly, Sebastian led Ciel to his room. All the while listening to Soma and Agni's quiet sobs.

"He went to the Circus to find us." Ciel whispered. He sat heavily on his fluffy bed.

"It would seem so." Sebastian shut the door, and Ciel started undressing as if he was on auto pilot. For once, the demon took no pleasure in watching the boy as he stripped.

"Did you sense him there at all?"

"I'm positive sensed Harry's magic, but it was faint." The older man said. He went and pulled off Ciel's boots, went to get a clean night shirt for the boy, and finished helping him change.

"Faint? How so?"

"For one, it felt very repressed, as if there was a block in it or something." He watched as Ciel stiffened at the mention of the block. The teen and Harry knew all too well what it felt like to be under a magic suppresser. "It was also like he was there…..but not…"

"But it was still Harry's right." He visibly relaxed at Sebastian's nod. "Good. So tomorrow I want you to be on the lookout for Harry."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bent a bit.

"Well? Are you going to lie down or what?"

The demon smirked. "Of course." He changed out of his suit and into a large night shirt before crawling next to his young lover.

"I still can't believe you singed me up for the CIRCUS. This is going to be awful." Sebastian could only smirk more.

**AN**

**Meh, quick starting chapter. **

**Like it? Review and tell me who should be with Harry:**

**Snake**

**Joker**

**Dagger**

**Jumbo**

**Doctor**

**William**


	2. Chapter 2

So, silly me forgot to reset my alert settings, so I didn't get any emails from fanfiction, buuuut I checked the story and I want to thank you guys!

So far for votes we have

Snake 5

Joker 3

Dagger 0

Jumbo 0

Doctor 0

William (T. Spears) 3

Harry/Joker/Dagger/Doctor foursome 1

Keep the votes coming you guys!

And I know last chapter was kind of confusing what with no Harry and all, but I hope that this chapter explains things better.

Part 2

Harry:

_One day earlier_

One of the few things (okay it was secretly _many _things) that really pissed Harry off about the Wizarding World was their joke of an Auror Department. Seriously! All of the agents were overworked and underpaid while the current head of the department made more in a week than the average field agent made in a year and all he had to do was show up for five minutes. Not only were the Aurors treated unfairly, but all of the higher up's 'strategic plans' were inefficient and caused more trouble.

How does a twelve year old orphaned pureblood wizard know this you ask? Well, when one of your two godfathers/Uncles comes by every so often complaining how his boss is a 'bloody slave driver' you learn a thing or two.

"-And we have no lead or _anything_! He's just sending us on a wild goose chase!" Sirius Lupin-Black, Ciel's godfather, growled. He sat onto the dark loveseat his mate heavily. Sirius' long hair draped over his shoulders as he finally relaxed for the first time in days.

"Siri, if all you're going to do is complain, then I think that you should just quit. It's not like you need the money or anything." Remus Lupin-Black, Harry's godfather, said without missing a beat. He was grading Harry's charms test that Harry had just finished before Sirius came home.

"But Remyyyy~ you know why I can't" Sirius rolled his head so it was resting on the sandy-haired man's shoulder. Remus sighed.

Everyone knew Sirius' reason for keeping his 'lovely' job. On…on _that day_ when the Phantomhives were attacked Sirius and Vincent had gotten into a fight. It was their first fight since they graduated from Hogwarts. Vincent had done some work for the Queen which had resulted in him injuring his wand arm. Sirius had accused him of being reckless and thoughtless when it came to his family.

'_Do you not care about what will happen to Rachel if you die? The BOYS?'_

'_Don't you _**dare**_ accuse me of not caring for my own family, in my own _house_ none the less! Everything I do I do for them!'_

'_**Everything you do is for the bloody QUEEN!**__'_

'_I do it so my boys can grow up in a safer world Sirius, it's called taking responsibility Sirius! You should try it sometime; Merlin knows that you need some bloody sense knocked into that thick skull of yours.'_

'_THAT'S NOT RESPONSIBILITY YOU IDIOT! THAT'S YOU THROWING AWAY YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE LIKE IT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU!'_

'_Get. Out.'_

'_Fine, but don't expect me back anytime soon unless the boys want me here.'_

Sirius had gone home and locked himself in his room all day.

Then it rang.

That terrible shrill sound that Vincent had _promised_ would never go off was ringing like there was no tomorrow.

The Phantomhives were under attack.

Remus and Sirius had gathered their wands and emergency potions then tried flooing to the manor. When they went nowhere, that's when the situation had gone from bad, to worse. They ran outside and apparrated to their friend's home.

The burning building was what greeted them.

After that day Sirius went into a comatose-like state. He was too guilt ridden to do anything. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, all he did was sit there all day long.

Then, a month later, a letter came addressed to the 'Godfathers of Mr. Ciel Phantomhive and Mr. Harrison Phantomhive' stating that the boys had come back. Sirius and Remus had arrived shortly after Angelina Potter.

Two thin and battered boys clinging to each other wrapped head to toe in bandages. Ciel's right eye had been covered, he had bruises littered on his pale skin, and he looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in…well…a month. Harry was in a similar state. His forehead and neck were bandaged the most, his left arm in a sling and his face making him look like a ghost.

But what made the adult's hearts break more was the look in their eyes. The fear, the anger, the hurt, that was what made Sirius join the Aurors.

"-ry, HARRY!"

The green eyed boy blinked out of his reverie. His face flushed as he asked Remus to repeat what he just said.

"I said that you only got three wrong. Are you alright?" The werewolf asked.

Harry gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what may I ask?"

"W—" The floo flared and out came a bright pink haired woman and a bald dark skinned man in navy blue Auror robes.

"SIRIUS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" The woman yelled. A groan came from the dark haired man that sounded suspiciously like 'what else is new'. "Someone has been kidnapping children at night," _that _got the attention of the males in the room. "He's referring to himself as 'The Piper's Son'. Normally this would fall under the yard's jurisdiction, but these children are being _magicked_ away. If that wasn't bad enough, we've received intelligence that they may be involved in dark rituals."

Harry thought this over for a moment. "Wait, if you _know_ that they're being magicked away _and_ that they might be used in dark rituals, then can't you just use magic to find them?"

"No," The dark skinned man said "I wish it were that simple. But whoever is doing this is prepared. They knew that this particular spell is dark, and they knew we'd go investigate, so they put up certain wards around the area so we can't trace whoever is doing it."

"It sounds like they _want_ to be caught." Harry murmured. The other man nodded.

"Yes, that was my thought exactly."

"But why would this person want to be caught?" Everyone turned their eyes to Remus. The man was biting his lower lip as millions of different scenarios flew through his head. None of them pleasant.

Harry sighed heavily. Listening to Ciel as he ranted about 'vile excuses of human beings' had given him a bit of insight into the mind of a criminal. "I really don't think the question is why they want to be caught, but who they want to be caught by." The raven haired boy said thoughtfully. When the attention was focused on him, Harry would proudly admit that he only flushed a little bit. "Think about it, it makes sense. They're allowing the ritual to be alerted to the ministry, but other than that they let no other information slip. Like they want to get interested enough to look for them"

For a while none of the adults said anything. The Aurors were shocked that a child could be so knowledgeable in the situation that it made them weary of the boy. Remus and Sirius were angry that one of their cubs would actually need to think like this.

The woman gave a nervous cough. "Yes, well, we're positive that these kidnappings have something to do with the circus that came to town. Kingsley and I were ordered to go undercover infiltrate the circus with another-we hope that you'd agree- and investigate for a few days. Pleeeeease Sirius it's just for a few days!"

The man-Kingsley- looked like he wanted to smack her. Honestly, she spoke so fast that she sounded like a hyper five year old. So unprofessional.

Sirius groaned and turned away from his co-workers. The audacity! Sirius had just gotten off of a long mission, now these two idiots come into his godson's home saying that they wanted him to play dress-up and watch a few circus freaks do card tricks. Oh, hell no.

Remus wanted to murder something. Or someone. Preferably his mate's idiotic boss. His patience was wearing thin with that man and this just brought him one final step before his breaking point. There was absolutely no way, no matter how important the mission was, was Remus going to allow Sirius to overexert himself.

Harry was thinking along the same lines, although, his thoughts were taking a slightly different course. He had no doubt the queen had informed or was going to inform his brother about this. But the queen was a muggle, so she wouldn't be well informed of the entire situation. Meaning that _when_ Ciel took the case, for there was no doubt that he would, he would only be looking for a kidnapper. Which could potentially affect the mission.

But if _Harry _went, and he would go fully informed, Harry would know what to look for. Harry would know to look for the effects of the ritual, whatever they were. Harry would use potions-unlike a certain earl-to keep him from being noticed. Harry could use his mother's invisibility cloak to sneak around. If anything went wrong, Harry would have two fully capable wizards there to protect him or if the situation called for it, he would protect himself.

There that settled it. Harry would go and his godfather would take a vacation. "What type of ritual is being used anyway. You never said."

Kingsley looked at the boy sadly. "It's a ritual that is the equivalent to a dementors sucking out your soul." Harry, Sirius and Remus felt their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "These children are just shells. Shells that breath and pump blood, but no longer think, no longer speak, they just blindly take orders since they have nothing else that they can do."

Oh yeah, he was going to that circus.

"I'll go." He said. When he was once again the center of attention he glared at them, silently daring them to disagree.

Can you guess who was the first to snap?

"No-No-NO! There is absolutely NO WAY I'm letting my little baby Harry go on a mission like this!" Ten points if your guess was Sirius.

The man was standing nose-to-nose with the twelve year old glaring like he would at Snivellus-er-Severus. His eyes were burning in rage, making them look like steel instead of warm gray. His nostrils were flaring, cheeks flushed, hair wild, and mouth practically _spitting _fire. _'No wonder there are so many people that are afraid of him.'_ Harry thought. Although, truth be told, he was afraid of his godfather for the first time in his life.

"You don't think I can do it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Sirius' glare intensified into something more ugly. "Of course I don't! You're afraid of crowds Harry! How the hell do you think that you can pull this off, HUH? You might think that you can just waltz in, find the culprit and get out, but IT'S NO THAT EASY! LIFE IS NEVER EASY!" Sirius yelled. He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying, he was just so _mad_! Why did all of the Phantomhives feel the need to put themselves in harm's way to save a few people?

Ever the cautious one, Remus urged the other two adults back. This was not going to be good.

"You think that I don't know that." Harry said quietly. His gaze was to his lap where his hands were clenched in tight fists. "You think…that I don't know how cruel the world can be Sirius. My house was burned to the ground. While everyone was still inside. Ciel and I ran through the manor looking for our parents. Do you know how we found them? In a bloody pile on the study floor; Father lying on top of mother like he was trying to protect her. Lot of good that did them." He said sadly. Remus and Sirius listened intently, though the latter was still fuming. Neither Harry or Ciel ever spoke about what happened _that night_. Or what happened after for that matter. "We ran out to see Tanaka get stabbed _literally_ in the back. Then everything went black. Do you know why I hate crowds? Because when we woke up we were in a cage. A man bought the two of us and we were branded. BRANDED! By a group of men and women holding us down. We went through the worst torture available, and we almost died. So don't you _dare_ say I don't know that life isn't easy. Do you know why I am going to go through with this? It's because I know what it feels like to feel like to be in the control of others." Harry was shaking. If he didn't go somewhere calming soon, his magic would get out of control.

Standing up, he walked to the Aurors tensely. The woman, he noted, now had black hair with a blood red tinge to it** (1)**. She looked like she was either going to cry or kill someone. Odd. "Whether you want me to come or not, I am going. I'm going to go shopping in Diagon alley at eleven. I'll be getting the proper potions to temporarily change my appearance. If you do agree to let me go, I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron at three thirty. And-" He was cut off by the woman lunging forward to give him a hug.

"Yes-yes-yes! You are coming! There's no way I could allow you to go alone on good conscience! You pick out the colors and any other potions to change yourself and I'll match it. From now on you are my baby brother!" She gushed, to Harry, she was really sweet, kind of like Soma, but her hug was just a tad too tight.

"A-alright." He said. Why does everybody feel the need to make him and Ciel their younger brothers? "But, uh, can I please know your name?"

"Oh! Right…" She stood up and pointed to her chest proudly. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks! But don't call me Nymphadora. Either Dora or Tonks or I'll kill you." Although he could tell it was an empty threat, the way she said it scared him.

"D-duly noted."

"And this guy over here is Kingsley Shacklebolt. My partner and fiancé." Kingsley smiled gently and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Looks like you're my baby brother-in-law." He teased, making Harry smile. He liked these guys. Why hadn't Sirius ever brought them by before?

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY AGREE TO THIS!" Speak of the devil… "When I tell Ciel and Sebastian do you really think that they'll let you go?" Uh-oh, time to take advantage of Dora and Kingsley. Just this once.

"Big Sis…" Harry grabbed onto Tonk's robe. He looked up at her with big, fat tears pooling up in his eyes (they were fake, but no one needs to know that), and bottom lip trembling. "You can't let them tell Ciel or Sebastian, I'll be in so much trouble. Can you please do something?" No one, not even their resident Demon, could resist the pout. Because of that, Harry only used it in dire situations. This counted as dire, right?

Smiling, Tonks gave him a kiss on the forehead, pushed him to the door, and sent him down the hall after telling him that she'd take care of it.

HPKSHPKS

_The next morning_

Coming to the townhouse was the best thing and the worst thing that had happened to Harry in the past few days. He got to see 'Big Brother Soma' and 'Big Brother Agni' before he left, which made him both happy and sad at the same time. He didn't think of how hard it would be to lie to them and then leave for an undetermined amount of time.

The townhouse was close to Diagon Alley, ten minutes to be exact, another plus. Harry was planning to leave shortly after Ciel left, since Ciel said he had some business in town, but his brother had asked him something that made Harry want to cry.

"Why don't you and I go to the Circus later, Harry. We haven't gone to do something fun with just the two of us in a while." Ciel asked. Sebastian was helping him out his coat on, smiling at the two boys. It would be good for them to go out for the evening. Obviously, they both thought that he was going to say yes.

Harry felt his heart breaking. He knew he couldn't go. He needed to go through the recruitment test _before _the night's performance. If he went with Ciel, then everything could be ruined.

But…

A night with his big brother. The two of them, and Sebastian if he decided to tag along, spending a night at the circus, almost like normal kids. That hadn't happened since before Soma and Agni came to London.

Harry knew what his answer was, though. Yes it would hurt him to say it, but he made a mental promise to make it up to Ciel later.

"I'm sorry brother, I…can't. I'm very busy today. Maybe some other time." Harry said, and oh gods did it hurt to see his beloved brother look like he had just been slapped. Of all days, why did the one that Ciel wanted to spend time with him have to be _today_?

He watched as Ciel's face closed off. He muttered a 'fine' and stepped out the door. Sebastian followed after glancing incredulously at Harry. Why did this hurt so much? Harry wanted to run outside and tell his brother yes, he would love to go, and how he was just being stupid. Yet he couldn't.

Twenty minutes later, Harry left the house.

"Soma! Agni! I'll be back later okay!"

The first place he went was to see his friend Undertaker. Their social calls were few and far between so seeing his friend was a treat even if this wasn't solely a leisurely visit. He walked to the dirty building a fast as he could.

"Oh Undertaker~ are you here?" Harry called. It was unnecessary though, for he could sense the man in the room. Where was the question.

"**Hee, hee. It seems that a little wizard has slipped into my shop. How unusual. Have you come to order your special coffin, little Harry?**" The man with the long silver hair slipped to Harry's right side. Long nails tapped Harry's cheek in a way of greeting. Harry grinned.

"No, not this time Undertaker."

"**Oh, too bad. I could have made you a spectacular coffin.**" Undertaker said sadly. He cheered up instantly and pushed Harry to his counter. "**I'm baking a cake, it should be done soon. Hee, hee. Are planning to stay long little one?**"

A shake of the head. "Sorry, but not this time. I can't I'm afraid."

"**Oooh~ so what brings you to my humble shop then?**" Undertaker leant against counter, intrigued at what could bring the boy to his shop. Alone, no less.

"I need a temporary magic suppressant, enough for a few days." Harry told him.

Whatever Undertaker had been thinking, this certainly wasn't it. "**Oh? And what does a little one like yourself need a dangerous potion like that for, hmm?**" Undertaker asked.

"Oh, you know, secret mission the requires some serious undercover work." Harry said.

"**Hmm, you know I don't work for free. If you want the potion, you're going to have to give me **_**that**_**.**" Drool started to slip from the corner of the man's mouth. The way Undertaker sounded, he made it seem like Harry was going to have sex with him or something. Really, all this trouble for a laugh. Pervert.

Harry sighed. "Well if I must." Without warning, Harry tackled the older man to the floor so he was straddling his waist. Hands raised, Harry made himself look as menacing as possible before his hands descended on Undertaker's chest. Soon, the man was writhing and cackling as he was tickled.

Five minutes later Harry moved off of him. "Is that sufficient enough?"

"**Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. You know, hee-hee, with a payment like that one little vial of potion doesn't seem enough. Hee-hee. Is there anything else you want?**" Undertaker asked. He was still on the floor giggling and drooling.

"Just don't tell my brother, or Sebastian. No matter what." Harry said.

Nodding, Undertaker stood and fetched a small tear drop shaped bottle with thick red liquid inside. "**There you are little one.**" He handed Harry the bottle. "**Drink one teaspoon in the morning, and one at night. Before meals.**"

"Thanks Undertaker! I have to go now, but I'll come back soon, I promise!" Quickly, Harry hugged him and ran to the door.

"**Good bye little one, and next time you come, I'll have a special coffin ready for you.**" Undertaker said, and then disappeared into one of the coffins that were standing against the wall.

"Er, thanks."

Next stop was the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He bought a few potions to change his hair from black to blonde for twelve hours, he got enough to last five days. He bought five eye changing potions (they lasted for twenty four hours each) to make his eyes change from green to blue. And a couple of temporary skin tone changing potions.

He chose to ignore the cashier's comments about his choices.

Next was Madame Malkin's, where he bought a few changes of 'peasant clothes'. A nightshirt or two, and a pair of plain brown shoes.

With his shopping done, Harry made his way back to the townhouse. Soma and Agni were, of course, at the door waiting for him to come in.

"Little Harry's back from shopping!" Soma yelled. The Indian prince ran forward, pulling Harry to him, and cuddled the boy like there was no tomorrow. "Why don't you and I play chess?"

"Ah, sorry Soma, I can't. I just came by to get something. I've been rushing all morning so I could go meet Ciel."

"Oh?" Soma pulled away from the hug to look at his companion.

"I'm afraid that I upset him this morning. He invited me to the circus this morning, but I told him no. It's been gnawing at me all day, so I rushed to get through as many things as I could so I could go to the Circus." Harry said quietly. Honestly, after this was over, he would never lie to anyone again.

"Little Harry is just too cute~!" Soma yelled. "But, why don't you wait here for a bit? I'm sure that they'll stop by before the show."

"N-no! I need to meet them at the circus. It's really important." Breaking away, Harry bolted up the stairs to his room. There on his bedside table was his magical photo album. It was black and lined in gold. At the bottom left corner was the initials _HP_ in gold. He loved his album. It was the last gift that his mother and father had given him before they died. They told him that only he could open the album, since it was enforced with his magic.

Gently, Harry opened the book to the first page. A beautiful couple danced together on their wedding day. Occasionally, they would turn to smile and wave at the camera, but they were so focused on each other most of the time. The woman was slim, with long blonde hair hidden under her veil, ivory skin and big blue eyes. It was their mother, Rachel Lillian Phantomhive nee-Potter. Holding her was a tall, strong man. His hair was dark, his skin pale with a mole under his left eye, and kind emerald eyes. This was their father. Vincent Edward Phantomhive.

'_It's strange how Ciel and I still resemble mother the most._' Harry thought with amusement. Which was true. They both had her eye shape and face shape, but where Ciel had her eye color, Harry had their father's.

The next picture was of Aunty Ann holding baby Ciel. Vincent was sitting next to an exhausted Rachel on the bed, Sirius and Remus were standing behind Ann watching the baby.

The third picture was of seven, almost eight month old Ciel being held by their father. Their mother held a very small, sickly looking baby in her arms. She looked about to cry. Whether it was from happiness or sadness was undetermined. She and Vincent would send each other worried looks over the children's heads. Ciel had kept trying to slip next to their mother to see the baby.

And the pictures continued. Aunty Ann's wedding, birthdays, Christmases, random family pictures, cute ones of children and adults. Then they changed. Vincent and Rachel were no longer in the pictures. Instead, there were pictures of Undertaker, Lau, Aunty Ann (until she died), Ciel, Sebastian, Finny, Tanaka, Mey-rin, Bard, Sirius, Remus, Lizzy, one of Soma and Agni, and of course, Harry.

With a sigh, Harry closed the book and slipped it into his bag. "Now or never Harry." He muttered.

Downstairs, Soma had had Agni make him some curry and was currently eating it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fzere joo ahr!" Translated: There you are!

"Honestly Soma, can't you learn to talk after you chew?"Harry asked fondly.

Soma swallowed, then beamed at him. "But it's soo good!"

Knowing that it was a pointless argument, Harry rolled his eyes. He walked over to the Indian prince and gave him a tight hug. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back, so don't worry, okay?"

"But-"

"_Big Brother Soma_, please? I'll meet up with Ciel later. Then we'll be back."

Being called big brother seemed to sway Soma. He nodded, gave the boy another hug, and let him go. "Be careful, little brother."

"Aren't I always?" was the cheeky reply. Harry was swept in another hug from behind. He caught a glimpse of white hair and knew it was Agni.

"I'll see you soon, Big Brother Agni."

_At the Circus:_

Let one thing be known: potions taste disgusting.

It was, however, worth it. He was now tanned, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He almost had a heart attack when he looked into the mirror, he looked so different, and yet the same. He kind of looked like Bard, kind of.

Tonks had altered her face so she had similar features. It was very creepy for Harry to witness her metamorphagus power for the first time. Kingsley, though, had to take potions like Harry. He now had short brown hair, and lighter mocha skin, but other than that he looked almost the same.

"Well Charlie, ready to start life as a circus performer?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Of course Dora, are you Leo?" Kingsley nodded. "Then let's go!"

**A/N Holy crap long chapter. Bleh, I wanted it to be longer but oh well. **

**(1) Black means sadness, Red means anger **

**So what amused me most was while I was typing over the week the votes kept changing, at first Snake was in the lead, then it was a tie between William and Joker and now snake is in the lead again. The foursome made me so ridiculously happy. If I don't use it in this story, I am sooo dedicating a one-shot or something to it! Lol**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try to update every Sunday. Maybe earlier. So wait until next Sunday!**

**Don't forget to vote! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…..So poll results…..**

**Snake- 6**

**Joker- 6**

**William- 3 **

**Harry/Dagger/Joker/Doc- like 50**

…**..Seriously. I was checking my email and there was review after review just saying foursome. At first it was really funny, and then I got scared. I have no problems writing it, but I didn't think you'd all really want it. **

**So unless the others get fifty other votes, the main pairing (for now) is the foursome. But don't worry, I have a plan! A very EVIL plan! **

**Enjoy!**

Part 3

The switch between high class society and circus life scared Harry. Only once in his life he had not lived in his beautiful manor. Only once in his life he had not had gourmet meals three times a day. Never in his life had he been expected to do chores. The fact that if they got into the circus he would live in a tent, eat greasy foods, and no doubt do chores terrified him. He had never done any of those things before. Harry was terrified that he'd mess up an accidentally blow there cover.

"Wotcher Charlie!" Tonks yelled. The next thing he knew, she had wrapped an arm around his neck in a choke-hold, pressed her other in fisted hand to his scalp and rubbed. Hard. It must have looked silly to passerby's to see an overly cheerful woman in a faded yellow dress beating on her 'younger brother'.

"Ack! Dora!" Harry flailed in the woman's arms. Just what the hell did she think she was doing? With all of his squirming, his clothes were getting messed up. Good thing they weren't his 'fancy' clothes. Just a simple pair of brown trousers, a white button up and a warm brown coat.

"Enough with yer depressin' thoughts, 'kay kid?" She said, releasing him. Her blonde hair had gotten a shade lighter in her attempt to be cheerful but her eyes had gotten darker; showing her disapproval. They started walking through the gate after he was released, Tonks first, Kingsley last, and Harry in between them.

Sighing and rubbing his sore head, Harry apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm afraid I'll do something wrong." His sentences were now coded so no one would overhear the wrong thing.

Harry took in his surroundings with the child-like wonder he was known to poses. The people here really _did_ live in tents! How could they possibly stand it when it was only mid-January? Didn't they freeze at night? If they took a bath, then would their hair freeze if it wasn't dried properly? Tents didn't offer too much privacy, so how did these people deal with listening to their neighbor snoring all night long? It just did seem usual or normal to Harry. But, in his defense, he _had_ grown up with anything and everything his heart desired. So, did that mean that these people grew up in these canvas homes? Had they grown up having to perform silly little tricks to get enough money for their next meal? Was this truly all that they knew about living? That seemed rather sad to Harry.

"Oh Char, don't worry, you'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong Leo and I will be there to 'elp you."

"Thank you Dora." Harry said. His cheeks had taken a pink hue, for he wasn't used to many people caring about him so much. "S-so, where do we sign up? Do we fill out an application and give it to the ring leader or…"

Kingsley laughed. It wasn't mean or mocking, but genially amused. Kingsley had a nice laugh, the boy noted. It was deep and warm. "You two must be related! Dora asked me the same question this morning." He explained humorously.

Harry and Kingsley laughed while Tonks scowled at them. This only caused the two to laugh harder.

"Worst part is he never answered me." She grouched.

They were coming up on a small group of people practicing for the show. There was a woman with curly black hair, red eyes, and rather large…assets. She was dressed in a very revealing, very short black leather outfit. Harry blushed at the lack of modesty the woman had. In one of her hands was a whip, the other was outstretched, palm up. She was yelling commands to a tiger, something simple like 'shake'. She smiled when a large paw was placed on top of her hand and she produced a treat for the animal.

There were three other men around her. There was one who larger than Kingsley in both height and muscle mass. He was bald so you could see the tattoos that traveled from the top of his head, down his back, and so on. The man looked scary, especially when fire was blown from his mouth, yet there was something about him that gave off a kind and protective vibe.

One of the other men was lazily throwing daggers at a target. He never missed the bulls-eye. This man was drastically shorter than the fire-breather. He had a round-ish face, bright amber eyes, and messy black and platinum blonde layered hair. He looked strange, more so than the rest of his companions. It seemed that his whole body was stripped black and white. His shirt, ruffles and all, had a vertical striped pattern. His vest was white, and his pants were black, but where the vest had black accents, the pants had white. His hat was gray, probably the only gray on his body, with black fur lining the edges. Around his eyes was a hick layer of charcoal and underneath it, resting on his cheekbones, was a single black dot on each side. Harry had thought that a person could only be so stripped, but another look showed white and black nail polish on every other finger. As mentioned before, this man was strange.

The last man was like a walking rainbow. His eyes, like his coat, were vibrant purple; although, his coat had large yellow diamonds near the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat and yellow lining along the edges. Rainbow-man's hair was fire-y orange. He hand bang on the left side of his head that hung down and framed his face. If you took a closer look, one would see that the rest of his bangs were pinned against the side of his head. His hair was really long, maybe even longer than Sirius'. Harry could tell because the man was standing at a quarter view to them, tossing a red ball up in the air and catching it with his right hand. Part of his hair had been clipped up to look like flames or an orange halo around his head. His eyes were also lined in black, just not as drastically as dagger-man. One eye had a tear track design that shifted from black to blue. His ears were pierced several times, they could tell because the sun was reflecting off of the metal, and on top of his white and black checkered vest was a big yellow ribbon tied in a bow. On hand, his right, went behind his back as he bowed at the witch and wizards.

"Afternoon! I'm guessing that you're the ones who signed up for a recruitment test today." Rainbow-man said more than asked. He had a pleasant voice, cheerful and mid-range.

Harry and Tonks sent Kingsley a look that said 'you-couldn't-have-just-told-us-this-before'. The glamoured man just chuckled at them. Addressing the circus performers, Kingsley said: "Yes, 'm name's Leo. This 'ere is my fiancée, Dora, an' 'er brother Charlie." Harry and Tonks could see that Kingsley did not enjoy his temporary accent. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from cringing.

"Huh. This one's kinda cute." Rainbow-man said. It was directed at Harry, much to the boy's utter mortification. Kingsley was still amused while Tonks looked beyond angry. How dare that man make such comments about her sweet little brother! "Anyway, I'm Joker, the ring-leader." He said proudly. He smacked his chest as if he was trying to make sure that they knew who he was. "This here is Beast, our animal trainer," He pointed to the woman who, for some reason, was glaring hatefully at Harry. "Jumbo, our fire-breather," Jumbo nodded at them. "And our dagger throwing expert, Dagger." The last boy was paying more (positive) attention to the three. Dagger was smiling and waving as he was introduced. Harry felt compelled to do the same back. "Well, now that we've gotten that over with, let's start the test. What is it you specialize with?" Joker asked.

Tonks smiled at Harry and gave him a gentle push on the back. "Go on Char."

Flushing, Harry took out the faux wand Kingsley had given him. It was one of the silly black and white muggle interpretations. Kingsley had explained that while it would not work as strongly as his true wand, this one would still channel his magic to allow weaker spells and charms to be casts. "I can conjure things." He said shyly. The circus men were smiling encouragingly at the adorable boy. Beast's hand was continuously clenching and unclenching the hand that held her whip. She looked like she was trying to calm herself. Weird.

With a wave of his wand and a muttered spell, dozens of birds flew out of the tip of his wand. They were about the size of his palm, round and yellow.

"WHOA! Joker you can't do anything like _that_!" Dagger shouted. His eyes were alight and he had a huge smile on his face.

Joker was in the same state. He was gaping at Harry, wonder written all over his face. "That's so _COOL_!" He yelled.

Jumbo smiled, which, oddly enough, looked normal on his face. Beast looked like she could commit murder. Seriously, what was her problem! Tonks and Kingsley were smiling proudly at the boy. But instead of boosting Harry's confidence, all of the attention he was getting was making Harry was to run back to the townhouse, crawl into his bed and never leave. Ah, what a great plan. It would save his poor face from the chance that it may stay as red as the ball that Joker had been tossing.

Said man had placed his hands on Harry's face and brought them closer together. "So young, yet already so skilled. Imagine what would happen if you got some training, oh the possibilities~!" _'If only you knew Mr. Joker.'_ Harry thought. It was then that he felt something odd on his face. Where Joker's right hand was supposed to be, Harry did not feel the warmth of flesh on his skin, but rather the cool touch of something smooth and boney. Carefully curling his fingers around the bone-like thing he pulled it away to get a better look at it. He was shocked to see that it w_as_ a bone. Or material that had been sculpted to look like bone. Harry hadn't noticed how he was trailing his fingers along the skeletal hand. Harry's heart sadly reached out to the man with the prosthetic arm. Joker had to have been a muggle, muggle-raised, or an orphan to have such a limb. There were potions created to heal wounds like these. Sure the recuperation and physical therapy processes would be hell, but the end result would be worth it.

Joker stared at the boy who was unconsciously touching his hand in what could be considered an intimate manner. Big blue eyes showed a mixture of sadness, confusion and amazement. How peculiar. Joker could not deny that that what little magician was doing to him freaked him out a bit. He felt warm, pleasantly so, and content. Something about those eyes made him relax. They were so intense, but not in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. Rather, they had a softness in them that attracted him, or Joker was just seriously repressed if he was feeling attracted to a person that he just met and a _child_ none the less! But, attraction or not, Joker was not about to let this boy get away.

"I lost my arm in an accident a long time ago." He said softly. Harry looked up, their eyes connected, and Joker saw the tell tale film of tears appear. Something inside the older man clenched uncomfortably tight. Just as he was about to wipe the tears away, Harry pressed his face into his vest. For the boy's sake, Joker wouldn't admit that he felt tears soaking his shirt, but he did pull him closer and stroke his hair. That had always calmed Joker down when he was younger. "Why don't you go next Dora."

Tonks nodded and took out something from her back pocket, though she never stopped looking at Harry. "My specialty is tightrope walking, do you have one I could borrow?" She asked cheekily. The object in her hand was a black blindfold.

"Sure, sure let's go."

The strange group walked into a large tent, Harry had calmed down and was now letting loose an occasional sniff, but he still stayed close to Joker's side. There were people doing various routines, some were juggling, others balancing on various objects, and there was even a few who were flying around on the ceiling. There was one man that caught their attention. He was balancing on twenty or so rectangular boxes stacked on top of each other. That should have been impossible, no muggle could balance like that and a wizard would have to use enough magic to keep the boxes and themselves balanced which, in the end, would tire them out. Plus neither Tonks nor Kingsley had given any indication that they had sensed any magic. So was it possible that this man was like Sebastian?

"That's Suit, he's funny." Dagger said. The man appeared on Harry's other side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he told him about 'Suit'. "He's, like, seriously into the occult or something. He's always talkin' about demons an' stuff like that. An' he says it with such a serious face that it just makes you crack up!" As if the thought of it was just as funny, Dagger let out a long gut busting laugh.

Suit spared them a glance as they passed by. Although, when their backs were to him, they didn't see how Suit's oddly colored eyes were trained onto Harry's back. The kid reeked of that Demon and his little pet. Great, not only did e have this mission to worry about, but now he had to keep his eye on that kid.

Tonks had walked across the tight rope in record time; blindfolded, and backwards. After nearly giving everyone a heart attack she decided that she was going to be funny and jumped off of the platform and down into the net. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that Kingsley was the first to reach her or that he pulled her into a bruising embrace. Harry reached her next, hugged her tight (which was really hard seeing as Kingsley refused to let go of her) and pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was tha' for Charlie?" She whined.

"For making me worry, y'pest!" Harry yelled. Tonks blinked, then smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry!"

"THAT WAS SO INTENSE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FALL!" Dagger looked like he was about to faint. Jumbo was relieved that Tonks hadn't broken her neck and Beast was indifferent.

"I think that we can agree that Charlie and Dora have passed. Now all we need is to test you Leo." Joker said.

In the next few minutes, Kingsley was soaring across the top of the tent. Joker had once again pulled Harry close to his side, much to Tonks and Beast's anger. Jumbo was watching the man intently and Dagger was sitting on the floor, alternating between staring at Kingsley and staring at Harry.

In the end, it was decided that the three had passed.

"And now, we shall give you your new names!" Joker announced. The first person he pointed to was Kingsley. "From now on, you shall be known as Lion!" Harry smiled at 'Lion'. He could tell that the man was happy with his name. He probably thought that he was going to get a really bad name or something.

The next one to be named was Tonks. "Your new name is Danger." Tonks let out a squeal of happiness. She would be happy about getting named Danger.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry turned to Joker expectantly. Blue and violet eyes connected and Joker smiled. "You, little Charlie, shall go by the name: Angel." To Harry's horror, he blushed. Of all of the names that he could have been given, he had to get Angel.

**A/N **

**Hate this chapter. Felt like shit all day and look what happened. It's too short too. **

**Next one will be long, I promise. **

**I added a bit of Joker/Harry fluff, too sweet though. Very very sweet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, No more voting! **

**The pairing for now is the foursome. **

**But, seeing as there was an insane amount of unregistered voters (as pointed out to me by SethMaxwell06) I'm not going to make it serious or long lasting. **

Part four

Angel. The human rainbow named him Angel. What. The. Fuck. "Why Angel? Of all the names that you could have picked, why did you pick Angel?" Harry asked. He tried to keep his frustration out of his voice, tried is the key word.

Dagger replied before Joker had the chance. "It's because you look like an Angel. Or, what we're told an angel looks like at least." He announced happily, while also frowning in thought. This guy was weird. Harry could bet that he hardly knew what he was saying.

"Er…"

"Don't mind him, Angel, he's just being stupid." Joker said.

Beast stormed off muttering something about 'perverted brothers corrupting the little children'. Dagger found this both amusing and horrifying. His dear, sweet big sister had such little faith in him. Oh, that just won't do! Because, yeah, sure the kid was cute, but just because he was cute didn't mean that Dagger was going to jump the poor kid anytime soon. He needed big sis to know that he'd be faithful to her so that she'd love him! He followed after her; an out of key song could be heard as he walked away. Harry felt the need to cover his ears. Did that man not have the word tuning in his vocabulary?

Jumbo had said that he needed to get ready for the show since it was less than an hour until show-time. He walked away leaving Joker, Harry Tonks and Kingsley. But Joker, being the very organized ringleader that he was, also knew that it was close to show-time (it had nothing to do with the lad who had just yelled 'forty-five minutes!').

"Show's gonna start soon, so that means I've got to get going. When we're done, I'll assign you to your tents. For now, let me get someone to give you a tour. Oi! Suit! C'mere for a sec!" The redhead yelled.

No sooner had he finished speaking did the suited man jump from his pile of boxes. He shot into the air, flipped a time or two, and landed gracefully on his feet a few yards away. Using his weird pole with a claw on the end of it, he adjusted his glasses, which Harry thought was incredibly lazy. What was wrong with his hands?

"You called…Mr. Joker." Suit said in a tone that practically screamed 'this is so beneath me'.

"Yeah, it's time to get ready for the show, so I was wondering if you could show our new recruits around."

"Of course." Suit said with a bow.

With a loud shout of: 'Great', Joker said his goodbyes and wandered off down a row of tents.

Nobody said much at first. The four just stood there and started, analyzing the new person (or persons in Suit's case). Suit seemed to be a no nonsense kind of guy, which was kind of ruined by his yellow jacket and purple trousers that had bright multi colored stars on the legs, and his red and yellow polka-dotted tie. What was with circus performers and bright colors? Suit wore rectangular glasses that when adjusted gleamed ominously. The man's hair was slicked to the side. Harry noted that no matter how ridiculous his clothing was, Suit looked very out of place at the circus. He looked more like a merchant or a noble instead of a circus performer. His stare was calculating and serious, like Sebastian's when they were around a group of new or too many people.

Sebastian.

Had the man realized that he was gone yet? He must have since the last people that Harry had spoken to before he left was Soma and Agni. Two of the most over-protective worry warts in England. If big brother Ciel and Sebastian didn't already know that he left then that meant that they hadn't gone home yet or they actually thought that he was going to meet them here. When Harry didn't come home later would they be worried? Would Ciel stay up all night waiting for him to come back like he had only stayed at a friend's house for too long? Would he and Soma sit next to the phone until they fell asleep waiting for a call from Harry saying that he was okay and that he'd be home in the morning? Would Soma and Agni cry thinking that they could have stopped him earlier? Would Sebastian go looking for him, or would he wait until Ciel told him to do so? What about Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus? Uncle Sirius already felt guilty enough for the death of their parents, would he go mad at the loss of his youngest godson/nephew? Would Uncle Remus know deep down that he knew where Harry was but, for whatever reason, couldn't place it and therefore couldn't find Harry? Would he beat himself up over not being able to protect his cub?

Would they even miss him?

Would Ciel really be worried if Harry left? Would Harry truly be missed? Ciel did complain a lot that Harry was a bit clingy, and how he had to stay awake some nights holding Harry after a nightmare. Would Ciel be better off without pathetic little Harry getting in his way all of the time? Would Sebastian be more relaxed without Harry trailing after him, watching as the demon performed his daily duties and sometimes asking to be taught how to perform the task. Would Sebastian like to have more time with Ciel than be around Harry? Would Uncle Remus rather not teach Harry every day? Wouldn't he rather take care of Uncle Sirius after he came home from work? Would Uncle Sirius even be an Auror anymore? And what about Soma and Agni? They had only known the boy for a few weeks. Surely they wouldn't take the lack of Harry too hard. Right?

"Helllooooo? Angel? Is anybody in there?" A female voice said in his ear. Something sharp poking the side of his head made him realize that he had accidentally gotten lost in his thoughts again. Tonks was looking at him nervously.

He blushed. "Ah, sorry. Just thinking." He said dismissively. Silently, he was begging for the situation to be forgotten.

Suit gave him another calculating stare. Kingsley was looking as concerned as Tonks. "About what, Angel. You looked like you were about to cry." Tonks asked quietly. Her tone was motherly and Harry almost wanted to run to her and be embraced a he cried like back when mother and father were alive. But instead, he wiped his eyes furiously, denying that he was going to cry.

"W-was not! I….was thinking about Mum and Dad, Danger. That's all." Harry said into his sleeve. He didn't see the worried looks that Tonks and Kingsley gave him, or the bored, yet mildly interested look he received from Suit. He did look, however, when he was picked up by strong arms and pulled into a hug. Looking up, Harry met Kingsley's dark eyes. The man looked at Harry with pity, something Harry didn't want but knew that he was going to get it anyway.

"We'll talk later, alright?" Harry nodded and hugged back before he was placed back on the ground.

With a shuddered breath, Harry composed himself. "Alright, Mr. Suit, I'm sorry for delaying our tour. Would you mind if we started now?"

Without saying anything, Suit nodded and motioned for the three to follow him. That boy…just who was he? Why did he smell like that Michaelis scum? Surely there was no relation. It was not possible for the boy to be a demon. Suit did not sense it. He did, however sense a lot of magic. It came from the woman, Danger, and Lion more so than it did with Angel. Where Danger and Lion's magic was tame and freely rushing through their bodies, Angel's magic was angry and restrained, unstable for lack of a better word. Suit could sense that should Angel's powers be released from their restraint that it would go wild and most likely attack Angel. The boy wouldn't die, oh no, but he would be bedridden for a decent amount of time. With an inner groan Suit admitted that that was why he did not like wizards. They abuse the gift that has been bestowed upon them and do not think of the consequences. Magic was a part of them and whatever harm they did to their magic, they did to themselves.

HPKSHPKSHPKS

The tour lasted a surprisingly long amount of time. The Circus wasn't large by any means, albeit it wasn't small either, but Suit had taken the time to explain how things worked. Who did what, what times did you do this, where you can and cannot go, ect. Harry found that the man was surprisingly compliant in answering when asked a question. He explained that as new recruits, they were expected to make breakfast and dinner for everyone, much to Harry's horror. Suit told them how every tent had two or three members living in it, except for his which had just been put up so he was alone. He showed them the showers, which weren't actual showers, just faucets and buckets. There was a mutual agreement between Harry and Suit that they would never take a 'shower' when others were around. For Suit, he would not stand it if an inferior _human _was allowed to see his body. For Harry it was more of the fact that he had very personal scars littered on his body that he did not feel comfortable letting anyone see.

Finally, the last place Suit showed them was the first aid tent. It wasn't much different looking from the other tents, perhaps a bit larger, but it had a warm, inviting glow coming from inside and a man happily humming could be heard.

"The doctor here is one of the bests." Suit said; although he had spoken as if it couldn't be any farther from the truth. Harry wondered what Suit had against the man.

They walked inside the tent and the first thing that Harry realized was that the man was in a wheelchair. Immediately, Harry felt pity for the man flash through him. The man had scraggly dark brown hair and a well kept beard. He had round glasses on his nose, and beyond them, Harry saw that the man's eyes were brown. The man was wearing a standard white lab coat, beige pants, brown and green vest, a white tie and brown shoes.

"Ah Suit! I thought that I heard voices outside! What brings you to my humble tent? Is there something wrong?" He asked kindly.

"No." Suit all but growled. "I was just showing our new recruits around." Moving out of the way, Suit allowed Doc to get a better look at the new recruits.

The elder of the three held little importance to Doc. They were virtually insignificant in his eyes. But the boy, oh gods, the boy was perfection! His hair was golden and his eyes (almost impossibly so) blue. High cheek bones and elegant features, yet the boy could be no older than thirteen! He was a fine specimen, if a bit on the tiny side. For the first time Doc could see eye to eye with Baron Kelvin and his strange obsession with the Earl Phantomhive. Doc would do anything to get this boy in his clutches. This boy would be the only exception to Doc's genius experiments, if he could just get him to trust him….

"Hello there! My name's Doc," He said in the most kind and welcoming voice he could muster. Though he was facing everyone in the tent, he was speaking to Harry, a fact that none of the adults missed. "I patch everyone up when a trick goes wrong."

Harry smiled at the handicapped man. "Hi! I'm Angel." Doc chuckled at how the name was practically spat.

"Joker picked the name, didn't he?"

"Yes." Harry hissed. He was glaring at a poor workbench, as if it was the cause of his new name.

Doc laughed, rolling closer to the group. "He never was a good one for choosing names, that's for sure." A little closer and he and Angel would be close enough to touch.

"He does seem a bit…out there." Harry said. Carefully, he took a step away from the Doctor, and to the bench he had been glaring at moments ago. There were blocks of white material in the shapes of hands, arms, legs and feet. Some more defined than others. They seemed to fascinate the twelve year old. Why would a Doctor make prosthetics? And so many of them?

"Oh, so you've found my projects?" Doc asked proudly. His projects were like his babies, as odd as that sounded, but it was true. Doc spent so much time creating them, sculpting, connecting the pieces, testing to make sure that they would function like a normal limb, and connecting the limb to the body. Doc was proud of each and every prosthetic he made.

"You…made all of these? Why?" Harry moved forward and caressed what looked like a hand in progress. It was so smooth, like Joker's right hand had been.

"Well, a lot of the people here have problems, like missing limbs, and so I make them a new limb."

Doc rolled next to Harry at the bench, and took out a few other false limbs. He showed Harry one that was almost finished. It was a leg, from the thigh down, with a bendable knee and toes that actually moved. The leg amazed Harry. Muggles amazed Harry. They found a way to function without magic, and with a bit of science they created things like these limbs.

"Wow. These are lovely!" A hand rested on his arm, making Harry jump. Doc was casually holding his arm as he explained how his little creations worked. It made Harry uncomfortable. He wasn't particularly fond of strangers touching him first, even though Joker had done so earlier, and Doc, no matter how nice he was being, gave Harry a worried feeling. "Er, Suit is there somewhere we can go before dinner time? I wanna take a short nap. I'm kind of tired." Harry pulled out of Doc's grasp, much to the man's growing displeasure.

"Yes, I have an extra bunk in my tent, you can rest there." It was obvious that Suit did not want Harry near Doc and he was even willing to sacrifice his precious privacy to get Harry away. Doc was about to complain, but he was stopped by Dagger coming in and asking him to check out his leg.

They walked out of the Medic's tent silently and down a path until they got to Suit's tent. It looked just like all of the others, just newer. Inside was the same, a fairly new bunk bed and a crate with an alarm clock on it. A black suit hung on the frame of the tent; looking at it, Harry felt that Suit would look a lot better in that proper outfit than the one that he was wearing.

"The bottom bunk is mine, so you may sleep on the top." Suit explained. As the boy crawled up to the top bunk, Suit made sure that his little suitcase of belongings was safely tucked away under the beds. Soon the three adults heard even breathing and Suit deemed it safe to talk. "Where did you come from?"

"London. We used t' live there until our parents died. Then we travelled a lot." Tonks said. She moved over to the beds, frustrating Suit, and tucked Harry in.

"Hm, I see." Yes, Suit could see that that was a load of bull. "Then why did you join the circus?"

Lion spoke next. "Like Danger said, we travelled a lo'. We didn' 'ave much money, so we did withou' more of'en then no'. We though' comin' 'ere would be more stable an' beneficial t' Angel."

"Ah." He could see that the other two were becoming suspicious of him, hn, like he cared about two wizards. No, he wanted to know what connection there was between 'Angel' and Michaelis. "Tell me, have you ever met a demon before?" Ah, there suspicious looks melted away. Now they were just looking at him like he was mad.

"I….can't say we have." Tonks said carefully. Just what was this man playing at?

"Hm. What about Angel, has he ever met a demon before?"

"No, I'm fairly sure he didn't. Why?"

"Just wondering, after all, you can never be too careful now a days." Which was true, that idiot Sutcliff was proof of that.

Another thing Suit hated about wizards was their dependency on potions. Potions might fool simple minded mortals, but when it came to divine beings such as he, a shinigami, and not so divine but not mortal (i.e. _demons_) potions were easily overlooked. Most 'immortal' beings could see through potions if they chose to. Take, for example, 'Lion'. Lion was actually bald with dark skin and eyes. The fool thought he could hide his true appearance from everyone, but he couldn't hide from Suit. No, not Suit; William T. Spears, supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Management Division. 'Lion' couldn't hide from him, just like 'Angel' couldn't hide from him. William had seen what 'Angel' truly looked like. Angel's hair wasn't truly blonde, but black as night; his skin not tanned, but pale. William had seen that instead of blue, his eyes were green. Vaguely, he resembled the Phantomhive brat, so was there a possible relation?

_Sebastian POV:_

"You needn't see me off." He told the group in the tent with a smile. He walked out, preparing to investigate. "Well then."

'_On the way to the first aid tent, there were nine tents, and ten wagons. Furthermore, on the inside, how many large tents are there? There's absolutely no sign of the children. However, the feeling I've had since earlier…It couldn't be…_

His walk had taken him to a seemingly new tent. Four different power sources were radiating from the inside. Two familiar and two unfamiliar. One was undoubtedly William T. Spears; the most serious, work obsessed shinigami Sebastian has ever had the displeasure of meeting. His power had hit him like a slap to the face. The other familiar presence was wilder than usual, and repressed. It was definitely Harry though. The question was, why was he here? And why on earth was he associating with that pathetic shingami?

Sebastian was about to walk in the tent and retrieve his master's brother when something hissed behind him. A snake.

"Entrance past this point is forbidden." A monotone voice said. "Is what Wild just said."

Resisting the urge to ignore him, Sebastian turned ever so slightly to Snake.

"The exit is that way. Says Goethe." Snake explained.

Sebastian managed a small smile. "Thank you for your assistance." He said as he walked in the pointed direction. He would wait to tell Ciel about what he found. When he got back home, he was going to have to lecture Harry about who he chooses to spend his time with. First Undertaker and now a Shinigami? Disgraceful.

_Normal POV, a little while later:_

Harry's rest hadn't lasted that long. Soon after he fell asleep he had been woken up so they could start on dinner. Suit and Kingsley made most of the dinner. Together they made a hearty stew filled with vegetables and meat. Tonks hadn't been allowed near the stove; Kingsley said something like 'we want to _feed_ these people, love. Not _kill_ them.' Tonks didn't like that all too much and angrily stacking the dishes and the silverware. Harry made the only thing he knew how to make. Bread. Large loaves were rising to golden perfection in the oven. _'Oh thank you Sebastian for agreeing to teach me to make this!'_ He thought fondly.

It was not long before the stew and the bread was finished. Tonks rang the dinner bell to get everyone's attention.

Scariest experience of Harry's life.

Seriously! People were all but _attacking_ each other trying to get some food. It was _barbaric_! Didn't these people have any manners?

Anyway, by some miracle, Harry managed to grab a bowl of stew and a loaf of bread. The trouble was finding a seat. Tonks, Kingsley and Suit had told him that they had the serving under control and that he should go and enjoy his meal. Well…it was more Tonks and Kingsley who told him that. Suit just grumbled about how he was skin and bones and he was standing doing nothing behind the table anyways. So back to his little predicament. There were plenty of seats, just none that were completely isolated. Harry didn't want to intrude on anyone. He just wanted to eat, find out where he would be staying, and go to sleep.

Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who was aware of his seat finding issue. Joker had seen him looking around. It only took the man a minute to realize that Harry was sure if he would be welcome at a table. Well, Joker would definitely need to fix that. He got up, telling Dagger that he'd be back and went to get Harry.

Of course, Harry had no idea what was going on. He had found a relatively empty table isolated in the back. There was only one man sitting there. One man and many snakes. The man had long-ish white hair with a cowlick that curled upwards, pale green eyes and pale skin. On his skin there were small patches of _scales_. Literal, you-would-find-these-on-a-snake, scales. The scales weren't just on his face, they were also on his chest and abdomen (which Harry could see since his black and white striped shirt was open even though it was held closed at the neck and waist by two skinny belts). The snakes were slithering around on the table and would occasionally eat a bit of offered food. Harry could hear the snakes talking to the man better as he stepped closer.

"Umm, excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?" Harry asked timidly. The snakes turned to him, and slithered closer. They were speaking, inviting him to sit and keep their 'hatchling' company. The white haired man had turned away. It was almost like he was afraid of Harry. But that was weird. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

_/Pleassse little one. Our boy needsss sssomeone to talk to besssidesss usss. Pleassse ssstay./_

_/Only if he sssaysss it'sss okay./_ Harry told them quietly. The man had turned to Harry, shock was written across his face. He had heard harry talking to his snakes, hadn't he?

There was a lesser known fact about the Phantomhives. Every few generations a dormant gene would awaken. Parseltounge. Both Harry and Ciel received the gift. When they were younger they liked to call it their secret language. Now they used it less often than they had then when they were children. In fact it was quite possible that Sebastian didn't know about their gift.

"You speak our language. Says Oscar." The man said more than asked. Harry of course had heard the snake say that. Actually, he had heard most of the snakes say that.

"Yes, I do. I have always been able to." He said with a smile. "Your snakes want me to stay here with you, but I'll only stay if you want me too. I'm Angel."

"Snake" The man whispered. He was too shocked to do anything else. This boy was willing to sit with him? He was a freak! No one else at the circus was like him. Sure there were people missing limbs, their eye sight, voice or hearing but Snake had grown up knowing he was always going to be different. He would never be accepted, never wanted. After all, who wanted such a freakish orphan? Yet this boy was actually talking to him! And he could even speak the language of the snakes!

"So Snake, may I sit here with you?"

"Yes-"

"_There_ you are Angel! I was looking everywhere for you!" Joker came up behind Harry and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Come on! Come sit with me!" He said.

Looking over at Snake, Harry saw that he had turned the other way. The poor thing looked like he would cry. Had no one shown Snake kindness before, or was he just used to being overlooked? "No thank you Joker, I was going to sit with Snake here." Snake's head snapped back to Harry. Honestly, he was going to get whiplash if he was going to let everything Harry said produce such a reaction. Smiling, Harry twisted away from Joker (what was with people touching him today?) and sat across from Snake.

Joker did not understand! Surely the boy was just playing! But, he had moved away from Joker and sat down. That proved he was being serious. Well, if his Angel wanted to sit with Snake, then Joker would too. He smiled brightly at the two. "Okay, well why don't I join you! I'll be right back!" With that he turned around and ran back to where he left Dagger guarding his food.

A sigh. "Is he always so…." Harry trailed off, not knowing if he would anger Snake if he continued his sentence.

"Energetic? Yes. Clingy, no." Snake explained with a muttered 'says Wild'. He was still shocked that Harry had chosen him over Joker. That had never happened before!

Harry laughed at Snake's description of the red-head. "Snake, I think you were being too kind." That seemed to get Snake to let out a few chuckles, but it didn't take long for the two to be full out laughing. It was one of those times where what they were laughing at really wasn't funny, but once they started they couldn't stop. Harry's day had just been so stressful that this little reprieve was more than welcomed. Snake, well, snake had never spent much time with anyone that wasn't one of his snakes. It felt nice to laugh with someone who wasn't laughing _at_ him.

This was the scene that Joker had returned to: two boys laughing their asses off so hard that they hadn't even notice that he was back. Joker wanted to know what was so funny! His name was _Joker_ after all! He sat down next to Harry and, rather loudly, announced his presence with a little slam of the bowl.

"So, what's so funny?" Snake and Harry stopped laughing for only a second. Long enough to take one look at Joker, and then at each other before they burst out laughing again. "Whaaaaat?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Harry said between giggles.

Joker did not like this one bit. He had a suspicion that what they were laughing about was about him.

_Later in the evening_:

"Alrighty then! Let's get you settled!" Joker yelled. He assigned Danger and Lion their own tent, since they were engaged and lion had told him none too kindly that if they were separated there would be hell to pay. Now for his Angel… "Angel! Yer gonna bunk with me! 'Kay? Us little tricksters have t'stick together, now! Don't we?"

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Living with Joker would be nothing less than tiresome and exciting.

HPKSHPKS

Joker had taken him to one of the private tents. It was more furnished then Suit's tent, and had a more lived in feel. There were little knickknacks on the table, a thick, hand-made quilt on the bed, clothes hanging on the poles, and an oil lamp that bathed the room in a golden glow. Wait! Rewind! There was only _one_ bed? What the hell was Joker playing at?

"Er, Joker, there's only one bed in here."

"Hm? Oh, that. I know, so we'll work on getting you yer own bed, but for now, you can sleep in my bed with me. I won't bite, I promise." Joker tried smiling comfortingly, but with his sharp canines gleaming in the light, it made Harry even more nervous.

"Riiight. Well, I'm gonna…get ready…" Harry shot behind a blanket that was hanging from the wall, and changed as quickly as he could into one of the night shirts he bought. He didn't want Joker to look at his body. There were too many scars, and the brand. No, he didn't want anyone to see him.

When he was finished dressing, he put his dirty clothes on top of his bag and took his potions. Then he moved out from behind the blanket. He put his bag next to the table. "Joker I-" His voice caught in his throat. Joker was shirtless, and in the process of removing his pants. Joker had a nice body, Harry would admit that. It was muscled in a way that showed he had done a fair amount of work, but he didn't have bulging muscles. His stomach was flat with a trail of firey red hair that dipped into his pants. Okay! Harry had enough! His face had flushed beet red. He covered his eyes and made his way to the bed. "S-sorry!" Of course, with his eyes closed, he couldn't see where he was going and he bumped into something that was definitely _not_ the bed.

Joker's warm body was pressed against his. Joker's fingers curled around Harry's thin wrists and pulled his hands away from his eyes. "Boo."

"S-s-s-sorry!" Harry stuttered. He was horrified. Nothing could make this worse!

Joker was admiring his little Angel. He was just so cute! His face turned such a delicious shade of red, something Joker vowed to make happen more often.

Pulling away from Joker, Harry tried to free his wrists. "Um, Joker can you please let go of me?" He asked weakly. Was it too much to ask for to just go to sleep? Clearly someone out there was enjoying making Harry's day as eventful as possible.

"I….guess." Without a fuss, Joker let the boy's wrist go. "Go get some sleep, my Little Angel." He ushered his Angel to the bed and tucked him in. He didn't finish changing until the boy rolled away from him. He didn't want to scare his Angel. Oh no, that wouldn't do. He needed his Angel to trust him.

_Sebastian's POV, around three in the morning:_

Sebastian was now sure that Harry was here. His magical signature was stronger than it had been when he was there earlier. He followed it to a tent that was not the one Harry had been in earlier. Just what was the boy thinking? He had everyone back home worried sick and he was camping out with a couple of circus scum? Sebastian easily slipped in the tent. Really, didn't this place have a night watch?

The room itself held no interest to Sebastian. No. That was a lie. The fact that there was _two_ people in the room, one being his little Harry, and there was only _one_ bed definitely held an interest to him. A murderous interest. Who would _dare_ to sleep in the same bed as Harry?

In the bed was Harry, although under appearance changing potions, curled up on a red haired man…JOKER! If killing him wouldn't have put suspicion on Harry, he would have already slaughtered the man. In four hours Sebastian would be back with Ciel, and he would show Ciel where his brother had slipped off to. For whatever reason, Sebastian would leave Harry in the hands of this pig. Only for tonight though. Tomorrow would be an entirely different story.

_The next day_:

Harry almost had a heart attack when out on the training grounds was Sebastian standing behind Ciel. For once, Ciel wasn't dressed in his usual upper class clothing. He, like Harry, was dressed as a commoner. Nothing was more amusing to Harry than seeing Ciel dressed as a commoner. Ciel looked so uncomfortable standing in cheap clothing. And _Finnian_? Ciel was truly losing his touch if that was the best he could come up with.

Harry hid in the back with Snake as they watched Ciel's almost impossible feats, he didn't want the two to see him. Harry knew that Sebastian was helping him, but why were they even here?

"He's good, isn't he Angel? Says Goethe."

"Meh, beginners luck" Harry said as if he were uninterested. Truth was, he was very interested. No matter how much help Sebastian was giving him, Harry still had a fear that Ciel would fall off of the tight rope.

"Hm, you aren't jealous are you? Says Wild." Snake asked.

Harry turned to his new friend in surprise. "W-What? Why on earth would I be jealous?" His face was in flames. Just what on earth was Snake insinuating?

"Nothing, nothing. Buuut, Joker has been giving this kid a lot of attention. Says Oscar." Snake smiled at Harry.

"I-I don't care about that!" Harry all but yelled. Snake had sat with him again that morning for breakfast and Harry had confessed to what had happened last night. Since then Snake and his snakes had been teasing him about it.

Snake let out a couch that sounded suspiciously like 'denial'. With a playful growl, Harry elbowed the white-haired boy.

"You-"

"The boy hasn't done something real important." Snake and Harry turned back to the group of people. Joker was speaking and pointing at Ciel. "A big ol' smile!"

"WHA!"

"C'mon, smile!" Harry couldn't help it, he giggled, yes giggled, at his brother. Ciel rarely smiled anymore and when you told him to smile you signed your own death warrant. To some surprise, Ciel gave Joker a heart stopping smile.

"EVERYONE~! From today on, we have some new friends. Newcomers 'Black' and…" Joker Stopped to allow Sebastian a moment to greet everyone. "Also this one is…'SMILE'!" Harry laughed again at the look on Ciel's face. "Let's get along well everyone!"

Sebastian said something to Ciel with a big smile on his face. Tensely Ciel told everyone that it was nice to meet them. Then Joker, the idiot, told him to smile again.

**A/N I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I know it's only late by a day, but still! **

**I used direct quotes from the manga WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**Let me say that writing as Doc made me feel soo uncomfortable! Creepy psycho doctors are creepy! But Snake made up for it! He's so adorable! **

**I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Joker had taken Ciel and Sebastian on a quick tour shortly after naming them. Harry saw Tonks and Kingsley motioning for him to come over and Harry realized that it was time to start getting dinner ready.

"Snake, I have to go help with dinner. Would you like to come along? Y-you don't have to help! But it would be nice to have a friend to talk to." Harry asked shyly. Why was it so hard to ask for some company? Oh yeah, he had only met Snake yesterday. Would Snake even want to hang out with him? Surely he had other things to-

"A-Alright." Grinning, Harry clasped his hand with Snake's and dragged him to the dining tent.

_With Sebastian and Ciel:_

Sebastian lovingly massaged Ciel's shoulders under the pretext that he was 'too stiff'. Ciel was going on about how to enter the private tents and how Sebastian could get past the snakes to see if the missing children were in them or not or if Harry was here.

"They're not." Sebastian said.

"Huh?"

"The children. I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence last night or during today's tour."

"And Harry?" The massage had stopped, now they were stretching. Their arms hooked together with their backs pressing together, and when one crouched forward, the other would be arched over their back.

"Oh, he's here alright." Sebastian hissed, almost darkly.

"Where." This situation was getting too out of hand. When Ciel got his hands on Harry…well, after that an angry Sebastian would be the lesser of the two evils.

"You're not going to like it. _I_ don't even like it."

"I don't care! Tell…huff huff…me!" Sebastian was arched over Ciel. Poor kid wouldn't last a day if _stretching_ tired him out so fast.

"He's sharing a tent…and a bed…with Joker." Sebastian said quietly. No need for others to hear of his…revelation.

"WHAT?" So much for their private conversation.

Dagger came over and yelled at them for stretching sluggishly.

_After Dinner:_

Once again, Harry and Snake were sitting together and watching the newcomers. Ciel looked like he was going to fall over and die. _'Hm, it's what he gets for not using magic.'_ Harry thought. He wasn't being mean but if Ciel knew that he was going to be doing physical training then he should have planned better. So long as he didn't overexert himself and get sick, Harry was fine.

"THANKS FOR WAITING! It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments!" Joker yelled happily.

"**Yeah…**" Sebastian and Harry looked at Ciel semi-sympathetically. Perhaps he was more tired than Harry thought.

"Huh, Smiles not very cheerful. Smile, Smile!" Joker yelled again. Then he turned his attention to the paper in his hands. "For fairness sake, these are the result of a lottery. Smile's in tent 8! Here's your roommate." Joker presented a boy…or was it a girl…with sandy hair brown eyes and freckles. "Black's in tent 9!"

Harry wanted to laugh at the expressions on Ciel and Sebastian's faces. However, he wasn't paying full attention anymore. Lottery? Was that how rooms were chosen? But Joker had said…

"-AND I AREN'T ROOMING TOGETHER?" Ciel yelled.

"AHAHAHA, Smile really sticks close to Black, huh? You'll be independent soon." Dagger said. He hadn't tried to hold in his laughter.

"BLACK AND I SHOULD BE TOGETHER AFTER ALL-"

"Black's roommate is" Joker continued like he hadn't been interrupted. "Suit!"

The temperature of the room dropped a good ten degrees. Sebastian and Suit were both disgusted and trying to kill the other with their eyes. Harry felt the need to get out of there before anyone got hurt. Harry pulled Snake away with him.

"Ah! W-where are we going? Asks Goethe."

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "But Suit and Black were giving me the creeps." They had walked to Harry and Joker's tent. Harry opened the flap and motioned for Snake to follow him inside. They sat on the floor, across from one another. "Snake…something's been bothering me."

"Hm?"

"How…when you joined the circus did you have a roommate?" Harry asked.

"No. My lottery results were 'new tent'. Joker always puts that one in the lottery for some reason. Says Wild." Snake explained. Two snakes were on the ground in between Snake and Harry slithering in circles.

"But you did have a lottery?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing…I…never mind." Harry said.

All too soon, Snake had to leave to go to bed and Harry was left alone in the tent, waiting for Joker to come back.

'_Hold on a sec! If I wait for Joker then I'll have to deal with him again. Last night was too much.'_ With that thought in his mind Harry changed into his pajamas as quick as he could, you know, just in case Joker had decided to come back a little early. He got into the bed and finally let the events of the day catch up to him.

'_Ciel and Sebastian are here. Why? Are they looking for me? No, because Sebastian would have cornered me already. So are they here on their own mission? Could it be the same one I'm on? Oh crap! I need to talk to Tonks and Kingsley in the morning. Hm, maybe I should send Soma and Agni a letter, they're probably worried sick about me. No, I can't risk anyone seeing it. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I can't…wait….until the mission…..is o…ver.'_ Finally he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry didn't hear when Joker came back, or feel it when he was pulled into the redhead's chest.

He probably would have died of embarrassment if he had.

**AN Sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oookay, so in a nutshell, I've been wicked busy these past few weeks. I'm trying to get at least one new chapter for every story, so hopefully, they'll be up soon.**

Part Six

When Joker woke him up the next morning, Harry noted that it was later than it had been the day before. When he asked about it Joker had told him that he didn't need to help with breakfast anymore. Harry accepted that answer and continued with his new morning routine.

"C'mon Angel! You don't want t'miss breakfast do ya?" Joker yelled. Though, it was unnecessary to do so, Harry was only hiding behind the hanging fabric to change. It wasn't like he was in a separate room.

"Patience is a virtue Joker. You should practice it more." Harry replied.

"Sure, the day you grow a few inches will be the day that I'm patient." Harry came back out, fully clothed, and rolled his eyes at the man, repressing the urge to punch him for calling him short. Honestly, if he and Bard ever met they would be best friends. Harry grabbed his scarf, slipped it around his neck, and his hair tie and walked to the tent's exit. He would just tie his hair up on the way to eat.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked as he walked out of the tent. He heard a 'hey' from the inside and Joker's hurried steps to catch up with him.

The two were pleasantly quiet on their walk. Harry was reveling in the peacefulness of the morning; Joker was indulging in his new favorite activity: Angel watching. His Angel looked so beautiful. He was staring at everything with a gentle, pleased look. His cheeks and nose were starting to pinken from the cold air. His hair, which was styled half up and half down, was flowing in the breeze. He moved with a briskness that showed he was used to taking walks so early in the morning, and he enjoyed it. It was such a tempting sight. Joker would give anything and everything to keep his Angel with him forever, and he would give even more to keep certain people away from him. Certain people being a certain doctor who shall not be named. Joker had heard Doc mumbling about his Angel yesterday. If that hadn't sent up a red flag the near stalking the other man did all day sure as hell did.

Harry had been oblivious to his companion's thoughts. He was enjoying the morning. It was cold yes, and if he stayed out for too long he might risk getting sick, but it would be worth it. During his normal walks at the manor, Harry would use the time to think, you know before the day became too crazy. And Harry hadn't gone on his walk yesterday, so he had a lot to think about. He thought about the mission, Joker's tent had no obvious signs of dark magic in it; in fact, Harry couldn't sense the presence of any dark magic. Which meant that the ritual wasn't being performed here, but Tonks had said that the Circus and the ritual were tied together. So that meant that someone here knew about it. But who? Everyone here seemed so nice, well except maybe Doc. He was creepy. It was possible for Beast to be in on it, she seemed to have enough hate inside her. She was the only one that Harry could think of that would actually do something like that. But looks were deceiving, that was a lesson that Harry and Ciel had learned at a young age. So it was either Beast, or somebody here had a very good poker face. Harry contemplated asking Kingsley to use Legimency on everyone, but not only was it illegal to use it on muggles, but it was also illegal to use the spell without the recipient's knowledge. (That particular law had been set up in 1694 by Jean-Claude Dubois when an entire village had been murdered after it was found out that they were hiding a cave filled with precious metals.) So Kingsley and Tonks wouldn't go through with that. Plus there was the whole moral standing; it just wasn't right going through people's mind. Agni and Soma would probably have a heart attack if they heard what Harry was thinking. Ciel would probably frown and grumble about the simplicity of the idea and Sebastian…he would most likely be the one doing the mind reading.

Oh, they were at the dining tent. That's funny, didn't they just leave their own tent a second ago?

"Smile, Black ain't yer mum!" A girlish voice yelled.

When Harry looked over, he saw the sandy haired person from yesterday that had been paired with Ciel yelling at his brother. Ciel yelled back and hissed at Sebastian who was standing behind him. "Oh, this is going to be good." He said gleefully.

"Huh? Did you say somethin' Angel?" Joker asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to go find Lion and Danger, 'kay. I'll see you after breakfast."

"Okay"

Harry walked off and searched until he saw his 'family'. They were sitting together at a table, Tonks' head was on the table and Kingsley was sipping coffee. He was about to walk over to them, but a quick glance to the cooking area showed Ciel attempting to peel potatoes. It was a sad sight. Ciel's hair was a mess, his shirt improperly buttoned, one of his shoes was untied, not to mention the potato he was 'peeling' looked more like a bite size chunk. As much as Harry wanted to leave him to suffer, he knew that he couldn't. He walked over to his brother and greeted him with a smile and a slightly accented voice.

"Mornin' Smile."

Ciel didn't look up, but he grunted. Harry chuckled and sat next to him. "Smile, I know you're tryin' best 'n all, but you've peeled that poor spud into nothin'." Ciel flushed. Harry smiled and smiled a little wider when his brother growled. He missed him. "Would you like some help?"

"No!"

Harry tried to muffle his laughter. This seemed to anger Ciel even more. His angry tick appeared on his temple. "I'm just sayin' because you're not goin' t' make much with that poor thing." Harry pointed to the mangled potato in Ciel's fingers.

Growling, Ciel thrust the knife and a different potato into Harry's hands. "Fine then, if you're so clever then why don't you do it?"

"Okay," Harry angled the knife like he had seen others do before. To his credit, the skin only had a bit of potato on it. He continued peeling until he had a fist sized, skinless spud in his hand. "See when you peel, you don' carve straight into the potato. Keep it on the edge 'n let the knife glide. When you hack into it, all you get is a mini chip." Harry said smiling.

Ciel was angry, oh yes he was. This little…little commoner _dared_ to humiliate him like that, in front of everybody no less! However, Ciel knew that he wouldn't do anything to this boy. This kid looked so much like his dead mother. The blonde hair and the blue eyes, they were just like hers. Just like Harry, with different coloring. Even the smile was the same. He would have to order Sebastian to keep an eye on this kid, if he showed any other signs that he was his baby brother (which Ciel was 99% positive that he was) they were packing up and going home. Case be damned.

"Smile, are you okay?"

"EH?" Ciel blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought is all." He said.

"Okay, well, I have t' go find my sister. I'll see y' later." He heard his brother mumble a goodbye as he walked to the table where Tonks and Kingsley were sitting. Tonks' head was still on the table and Harry realized that she was actually sleeping. Kingsley smiled at him from over his coffee mug.

"Mornin' Angel." The older man said.

"Mornin' Lion. What's wrong with Danger?" Harry eyed his pseudo sister with a worried look.

"She woke up feeling sick. Poor thing. She wouldn't even drink her tea."

"You don't seem too worried Lion, do you know something that you aren't telling?" Harry remarked. He was concerned for Tonks, but if Kingsley knew what was going on, Harry would get it out of the man.

Kingsley smiled, leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear. "Don't tell, but I'm pretty sure that she's pregnant." He was so proud and Happy that Harry couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Congrats!"

"Thank you."

"ANGEL! THERE YOU ARE!" Joker yelled.

"ANGEL!" Dagger shouted with a wave.

"Ah, good morning Angel!" Doc said. He was rolling over to the table. Kingsley stiffened, Tonks sat up (the noise had woke her up) and glared at the paraplegic doctor. Even Joker and Dagger were glaring at the man. Harry however, just groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why did everybody want his attention? A familiar body pressed against his side, with an arm going around his waist in a protective and comforting manner.

_/Protect our little one./_ The phrase was chorused by Snake's many serpents. Snake himself was hissing under his breath about keeping Doc away from Harry.

Doc soon reached the table, followed closely by Joker and Dagger. Every person, and serpent, around the table was glaring at Doc. "Angel, would you like to assist me in the medic tent today?"Doc asked pleasantly, although, his thoughts were less than pleasant.

"No, I have t' practice today, then the rest of my day is filled with running around with just about everyone." Harry said smoothly. Why couldn't this man just leave him alone? Was peace too much to ask for?

"Oh, surely you could spare a few moments to drop by-"

"I do believe the boy said not today." Suit's voice interrupted. His tone indicated that he would love nothing more than to destroy the man if he said one more thing. Thankfully, Doc got the hint. The man backed off and rolled away.

Breakfast ended up being Fish and Chips; it seems that no matter how much help Ciel was given, he still couldn't do any housework. After breakfast came training, which was actually very fun. Especially when Suit and Sebastian gave them a show as they tried one-upping the other. When training was over, Joker and Snake suggested they go take a shower. Harry was definitely not opposed to the idea.

The 'showers', however, weren't exactly showers. They were more like an open area where people washed with hot, semi used water and rags. Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. Jumbo and Dagger were already there, dressed in only towels, and washing. They stopped and said hello. Joker tried to usher him forward, but Harry wouldn't go.

"Come on Angel. We've got t' shower, we stink." Joker tried. But Harry wasn't moving. He didn't want to strip in front of all these people. He didn't want them to see his scars.

The (not so) funny thing about his scars, and his brand, was that they were magically applied, so no amount of glamours would cover them.

"Y'know, I think I'm fine, you go take your shower. I'll….I'll be waiting over…over there." Harry pointed to a pile of crates and ran to it at top speed.

"ANGEL!"

Harry buried himself into a space between the boxes. He hadn't noticed that he was crying until one of Snake's fingers brushed them away.

"Angel, are you okay?" Snake asked softly, for once, not speaking for his snakes.

A sniff. "N-no."

"What's wrong?"

"I…can't take showers in front of people. I'm too scared." Harry admitted.

"Why? Asks Wilde."

"I…have too many scars. I don't like people seeing them."

Snake was quiet for a moment, before he tugged Harry out of his hiding spot and into a warm hug. "I understand, I have some scars too. How about I do this, I'll get you a bucket and towel, and you can bathe here, okay? Says Goethe."

Harry smiled at his new friend. He was so kind and helpful, it was a shame that people were idiots and couldn't see pasts his serpentine looks. He sent Snake off with a nod. The white haired man returned quickly with two steaming buckets and two fresh towels.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Says Oscar."

The two turned their backs to each other as they shed their clothing. Harry was the first to succumb to his curiosity. He gave Snake's back a quick peak. There were a few scars, white with age, littered from his shoulders to his lower back. Harry was both angry and ashamed. Angry at whoever had the gall to do that to an innocent and sweet person like Snake, and ashamed that he looked at his friend's scars without permission, so he turned around. Snake caved a second after Harry's head turned back. To say Snake was disgusted was an understatement. There were scars and a _brand_ on Angel's back. The boy couldn't be more than twelve years old! Snake made a promise to make whoever did that to his dear friend pay severely.

Unaware to the two, two more people were watching them. One was watching with a pleased, smug look. After all, Sebastian had more physical proof that this was their Harry. He would soon have the boy back in his care and ready to go home, perhaps after the night's performance? The other person watching was disgusted. Not at Harry, but the mark. The mark was everywhere in his 'Father's' home. It was the mark of a secret society that Baron Kelvin had been in, but was the sole survivor of. Everyone else had been brutally murdered. Joker turned away from Angel and Snake. He was too disgusted with himself and his father at the moment, so he went to his tent to get ready for the night's performance.

**So yeah, I have no idea if Snake has scars, but I figure he would. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Productivity is a wonderful thing, no?**

The last few hours before the show were probably the most stressful hours of Harry's life. Everyone, including the people that were not in the show, was running around looking for costumes and props that they had misplaced. Harry was so happy that he had declined Joker's request to open the circus. Helping these people get ready was already bringing him to the brink of insanity. But if he had to get ready and prepare his act as well? Forget it. He'd rather tie one of Bard's socks around his head.

The one good thing about this though, was that as soon as the circus started, the investigation could begin properly. He Kingsley and Tonks were now familiar with the area, so they could sneak around the tents. According to Kingsley, Harry would be searching through Joker, Snake, Dagger, and a few minor tents while Tonks had the Medic tent and minor tents, and Kingsley had the rest.

Speaking of investigations, he hadn't seen Sebastian or Ciel around in the past few hours. They were probably helping…to an extent.

"So Black, please go out in 'er place!" Joker yelled. Turning around, Harry saw that Sebastian and Ciel were standing across from Joker who was carrying a little girl on his back (Windy was her name? No, Wendy! That's it!). Joker didn't even bother waiting for an answer, he just kept saying how everything would be fine and for Sebastian to go and get ready because he was on soon.

Sebastian didn't like that too much. He had one of those 'great the plan is ruined so now we have to think of another last minute one' faces. Ciel was very thoughtful for a moment, then he mumbled something and he and Sebastian walked away.

Harry stared at their retreating figures. He did miss his brother and Sebastian, but if they were going to do their own investigation, they might accidentally run into each other and then shit would blow through the roof. He'd be dragged back to the house before he could even say 'Quidditch'.

As if sensing his stare and his thoughts, Sebastian briefly glanced back at Harry and winked. The demon turned back and continued talking to Ciel as if he hadn't looked at Harry.

Well shit.

Sebastian _knew._

And if Sebastian knew that meant that he was more pressed for time than he originally thought.

But, if Sebastian knew, did that mean that he told Ciel too? No, because if he had Ciel would have screamed at him already. So that raises a few questions.

One, how much time did he have left at the Circus?

Two, would that be enough time to finish the investigation?

Three, why did Sebastian _not_ tell Ciel that he was here and what the hell was he waiting for?

Four, what where they planning?

Well, best not to dwell on it right away. After Harry was done investigating he would worry, but not now. He needed to focus.

Harry ran back to his and Joker's tent. It was empty, as to be expected, so he went to work. In Joker's belongings, there was a small mirror. To Harry's horror his potions were starting to wear off. He ran to his bag and uncorked one of each potion, downing them in mere seconds. He tossed the empty vials under the bed, unaware that they had rolled out so that they were sticking half out.

Now to get to work.

Of course whether it be fate or luck neither liked him very much. Just as he was about to go digging around, who do you think walked into his tent?

That's right. Ciel.

The funny thing was that even though Harry was staring at Ciel, his brother hadn't noticed him. He was too busy sneering and making comments. However, the moment had to come where Ciel looked up.

Artificial blue eyes locked onto one angry blue eye.

An eternity passed before either of them said anything. Harry spoke first.

"Err, hey there smile." He offered weakly. This broke Ciel out of his 'trance'.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled. Harry was so nervous, Ciel had found out. Now Ciel was going to kill him, bring his body home, resurrect it, and then kill him again. "Don't you know that you aren't allowed in here?"

Wait.

_What_?

What on earth was Ciel talking about? Wasn't he supposed to be screaming at him for running away without telling anybody? Shouldn't Harry be cowering in the corner at his brother's rage?

Well, Harry being the ever intelligent and articulate child that he was replied with a heartfelt: "_Huh?_"

"Yeah you dumbass! Joker told us that were aren't allowed in here!" Ciel's face started to get red from yelling, Harry also suspected that a little bit of frustration had something to do with that too.

"But, I live here." Harry said.

"Yeah, right. I'm not stupid. There's only one bed."Ciel shot back.

"No! I'm tellin' the truth! Look, this is my bag!" Harry lifted his bag as proof, blushing at the mention of the bed.

"Alright, then let me see it."

Harry paled. There were a few things in his bag that would give him away. He couldn't take them out either, because Ciel would see them. He couldn't give Ciel the bag, but he couldn't _not_ give it to him either. The tent seemed a lot smaller at the moment and Harry wished that Joker had had enough sense to up two entrances in the tent.

"No, do your business and get out." Harry had never been that frank with his brother before, and as good as it felt, he knew that it would just set Ciel off.

"What? Who do you think you are ordering _me_ around you little-"

"Look," Harry could already feel a head ache coming on. Why couldn't dealing with his brother be simpler? "If you don't, I'll tell Joker that you were in here because, like you said, you aren't allowed in here." It was a lie of course, but he kept a straight face the entire time to keep up his façade. It worked to, Ciel looked about ready to commit murder, but there was a flicker of worry in his eye. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

"Fine." Ciel spat. The blue in his eye turned into liquid fire as he glared at the other boy one last time. How dare this brat tell him what to do! He was Ciel Phantomhive! No one told him what to do. He looked around briefly before he spotted a photograph on top of a pile of Joker's clothing. The man in the photo was the same man from the photo from the other tents. Ciel couldn't put his finger on it, but he could swear that he had seen the man before. Maybe the brat had seen him before. "Hey, you know this man?" Asked, lifting the picture so that the blonde kid could see it.

Harry had been sitting on the edge of the bed watching his brother the whole time. When the picture was offered to him, he climbed off and walked over to Ciel, taking the photo from him. The man was in front of a workhouse with younger versions of Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Dagger, and the two acrobatic kids. The man was chubby, with well kept hair, bushy eyebrows and mustache, round glasses and a large smile. He didn't look too rich, but most certainly wasn't poor. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he could swear that he had seen the man once before. Maybe he passed him in London? "Vaguely. I know that I've seen him before. Once though, like I walked passed him or something. I couldn't tell you anything about him, I'm sorry. Why?"

Surprise, surprise, Ciel didn't answer him. He just 'hmmed' and put it back. Ciel sighed in frustration, he wasn't getting _any_ information. This whole mission was a waste of time. He was going to leave when a little slip of paper caught his attention. It was sticking out from under Joker's pillow. He went to the bed and snatched it, noting how the other kid followed close behind him.

The paper turned out to be a wax-sealed letter. "A letter?" He would have thrown it back on the bed if he hadn't seen the sender's name: Tom, the piper's son. It peaked his interest.

"The piper's son?" Harry asked. "Like in Mother Goose?"

Ciel shrugged as he opened the letter. The kid was weird. He was watching as Ciel was subtly searching the room and even as he went through Joker's personal belongings, yet he didn't do a thing to stop him. A gasp caught his attention. Angel was staring wide eyed at the contents of the letter. He looked about ready to cry.

"N-no." He heard Angel say.

What on earth was he so worked up abou-

WHAT!

"Why….this is….." '…my NAME!'

There in dark, large printed letters was his name. Underneath was his birthday and other important information about him. 'Why! Why is my name in this place? Has my cover been blown?'

Voices drifted into the tent. They were faint, but he was still going to be in trouble if he didn't leave.

Harry was thinking the same thing. He ripped the letter out of Ciel's hand and nudged him. "You have to go, now!"

Ciel didn't argue, as the other boy was taking care of the letter, Ciel went for the door. But something caught his eye. Empty vials were peaking out from under the bed. Ciel snatched them behind the boy's back and made a run for it.

Harry wasted no time in burning the letter and tossing the remains under one of the sides of the tent. This was bad. Joker was working for the bad guy, and Ciel was his next target.

Ciel managed get behind a few crates unseen by the few circus members that were quickly approaching. He let out a sigh of relief when they pasted without noticing him.

"Hey, watcha doin' over there?"

**AN: Two chapters in one day? Wow, it's unheard of!**

**Hate me for the cliff hanger but I got to the end of chapter 27 of the manga and I wanted to end it here as well. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. But I was supposed to post the last chapter a long time ago but wasn't letting me post any new chapters for the longest time so I didn't bother writing anything until it let me post. **

**Now I can start the next chapter!**

**Ciel has the potion vials, finally something interesting will happen :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part eight:**

"Oi! Watcha doin over there?"

Ciel's body froze at the voice. He had been caught by the female with the floral headdress. She was staring at him in the most terrifying way that if he was any lesser of a man he would have probably wet himself by now. He fumbled for the right words to say, but the girl didn't want to hear it. She ran forward and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't move."

Ciel was terrified. This strange girl was staring at him like she was about to murder him. He waited tensely for something to happen.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"Hey Doll, what are ya doin?" The uncultured voice of Dagger was closer than he anticipated. Only a few feet from his hiding place.

Ciel waited for the girl to out him.

"Snake! A venomous snake was slithering about." Doll whipped out a snake from…where _did _it come from? Pivoting on her heel, she brandished the snake at Dagger, who screamed.

"Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside! You better put em away in your room properly now!"

Okay, Ciel was seriously confused. What the hell just happened? Doll didn't out him? Why? Did she want something? Did she _know_ something? Oh god, where the hell was Sebastian when he was needed?

A shadow fell over him. One blue eye looked warily at Doll.

"This way, hurry!" Just like that, Doll grabbed him by the wrist and they were racing through the maze of tents. "Don't touch that rope!" Finally after what felt like hours of running (all of this physical exercise was really starting to get on Ciel's nerves) they stopped. "It should be fine since we came this far." Doll looked around carefully to make sure that they were completely alone.

"Why…why did you help me?" Ciel asked between pants.

"You still don't get it? It's me." Slowly, Doll pulled off her headpiece. Ciel watched avidly until it was off completely and-WHAT?

"AH! FRECKLES?" Doll-Freckles?-smiled brightly at him. "You're a guy, yet you wear that costume?"

"How rude! It's obvious I'm a girl!" Then she did the unspeakable. Freckles grabbed his hand and placed it on her…_chest_. Oh GOD! Why? WHY? She seemed to see his inner turmoil and smirked. "You can take a peek downstairs if you like." She added mischievously.

"NO THANK YOU!"

Freckles laughed at Ciel's embarrassment. Ciel had retracted away from her as if he had been burnt, looking like he was about to scream in horror.

After her giggles had subsided, she got back to business. "So…why were you in there anyway? Didn't joker tell you about those venomous snakes?" Shit. Ciel was stuck. He brainstormed as fast as he could. Thief. He would have to pretend to be a thief. Great, this assignment just kept getting better and better.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't actually steal something today though!" The boy dropped to the ground and curled into fetal position. Blood rushed to his face and fake tears sprang in his eyes. "Please don't boot me out of here!"

The next twenty minutes were spent by Ciel bullshitting a pathetic sob story about how terrible his life was. He was an orphan, a thief, a runaway. The circus was his last chance and if he got kicked out then he'd have to go live on the east end again. He honestly thought the story was entirely transparent and Freckles would see through it in a second.

He was, however, wrong.

She had forgiven him and agreed to not tell Joker, even though she should. She went on explaining how everyone had secrets and to out his would be…well she just couldn't do it.

Then they moved to the topic of why she didn't have a private tent. To be honest, Ciel didn't care, but he wanted to move the conversation as far away from him as possible. Apparently the reason that Freckles didn't have her own tent was because she liked having someone near her as she slept.

They parted that night as 'friends'. Ciel knew better than to trust her though. She was just like everyone else and was susceptible to lying and deceiving him.

Ciel stormed into Sebastian's tent, furious at the demon for releasing the snakes while Ciel was still investigating. Sebastian, that bastard, had pointedly said that he had only been doing what he had been told to do and what he thought Ciel would learn from. Inwardly, Ciel wanted to yell at his demon. Outwardly, he was smirking as if amused.

Cough. "Right. Well enough of that. I found some rather interesting things in Joker's tent. First, my name on a paper. From what I saw…" He went on explaining what was on the paper and his thoughts about what it could mean. "The second thing I found was…" Ciel fished through his pockets until his slim fingers wrapped around the empty vials. "…these." He tossed them to Sebastian who caught them without a second thought.

"Oh? Well this is interesting. Temporary hair dye, and eye coloring potions." The demon took a long, unneeded sniff. "Blond hair and blue eyes." Ciel let the words run through his head until they registered. His eyes widened marginally. That meant…

"Young Master. He-"

"-You are intruding on my personal property by three centimeters." The boy jumped as William's death scythe attacked his feet. "Incapable of staying apart as you both decided, exactly like a dog and it's owner." Ciel's teeth clenched at the rudeness of the Shinigami.

He coughed again and stormed outside. Sebastian followed with a small frown on his face.

Hell. Fucking. No.

This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. After Ciel had left, Harry reread the paper. He was disgusted at the Piper's Son, whoever he was. They had a picture of him and his big brother and information about Ciel that was more than personal. He needed to tell Kingsley and Tonks about this!

The only problem was, he couldn't take the letter with him. Shit.

Voices drifted closer to the tent, making Harry nervous. As quickly as he could, Harry refolded the letter, placed it back in the envelope, and put it back under the pillow. With a sigh, Harry threw himself down face first onto his and Joker's bed. Small hands carded through his artificially blond hair as he thought.

He tried processing the situation. The letter, the disappearances, the rituals, the Piper's Son.

Joker.

Joker, who had been nothing but sweet and (dare he say) loving to him since he arrived at the circus, was directly involved with the crime. Harry's chest hurt. Why? Why was Joker involved? He was so kind!

In hindsight, Harry should have been worried why this revelation affected him so. Joker was just another face on the planet. Yet, he wasn't. There was something about him that made Harry trust him inexplicably. He was honest and kind and protective and Harry adored him. If Joker was just pretending to be all those things, then Harry would kill him. It was unnecessary though, because Harry could tell from his body language that he was a genuinely caring person.

_Sigh_, he really needed to talk to Kingsley. Tiredly, he rubbed his hands over his face.

Wait a moment.

_Why_ was there still a hand in his hair?

Blue eyes peaked curiously out at the person who was petting him.

Joker.

The man was sitting on the edge of their bed (when on earth had he gotten there?) looking worriedly at him. His violet eyes were intently searching Harry's face for something, something important.

"Are you okay, Angel?" He asked quietly.

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, I'm just very tired."

"Are you sure, you're looking a bit pale." Pale? Shit, Harry had forgotten to take the skin tone changing potion.

"I'm fine Joker. I think that I'm goin' to go find my sister now."

He escaped from Joker's grasp and slipped out of the tent. He probably should have grabbed a coat or something, but he had forgotten.

To be honest, he had no idea where to start looking for Tonks and Kingsley. They could be anywhere in the bloody place! Why the hell had they not come up with a way to contact each other? Seriously, this was such a waste of time!

"Ah, Angel. It feels like we haven't seen each other in ages."

Speaking of a complete waste of time…

Doc rolled faster than-Harry thought-was safe to catch up with him. Harry tried quickening his pace, but Doc just kept rolling towards him. Finally the boy gave up and stopped, sighing heavily.

"Why hello Doc," He smiled sweetly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need t' find my sister. It's rather important." It was subtle, somewhat, but Harry just wanted to get his point across damn it!

Apparently, he wasn't blunt enough.

"Well then, my dear, I shall accompany you."

"No-no, please, ya don't need to bother yourself."

"I insist."

_I hate you_. Harry thought angrily. Doc wouldn't leave him alone, no matter what he said. The only thing that Harry could do was walk for a bit with the man, and then ditch the paraplegic doctor, as cruel as it sounds. With that plan in mind, Harry and Doc were off.

"So Angel, how do you like circus life?"

'_Oh please no.' _"It's…definitely different."

Doc laughed at his response. The sound made Harry want to cringe. "Yes, I suppose it would be to anyone."

"Hm."

"What about-"

"-DOC! DOC WE NEED YOUR HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SMILE!" The kid, Freckles wasn't it, was running over to the pair.

Something in Harry's chest seemed to both freeze and break all at once. There was something wrong with Ciel, and Sebastian hadn't been able to help him? The situation was far more serious than was being let on. Sebastian had always been able to take care of Ciel and Harry, so what was going on now?

Needless to say, the trio rushed to the Med. Tent and any poor soul who got in their way suffered from mild bruising (and that one broken arm, but the guy had been carrying something when he fell) from being pushed out of the way.

Ciel was a mess when Harry laid his eyes on him. He was pale and flushed and sweaty all at once. Doc got to work immediately, washing the boy's face, checking his vitals, and rolling to his desk to evaluate something. It made Harry sick. Seeing his brother like this-ill, venerable,_ weak_-made bile rise in his throat.

He ran out of the tent and emptied the contents of his stomach behind a crate.

Doc watched sadly as Angel rushed out of the tent. Oh this wouldn't do, he needed Angel in top condition!

"Black, would you be kind and check on the poor lad."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course." Not that he needed the stupid mortal to prompt him to go anyway. He quietly slipped out of the tent and found Harry bent over, vomiting and crying. He pulled back the boy's hair and waited for him to stop throwing up and then carefully brought Harry's face up to look at him. His dyed eyes were flooded with tears, spilling out of them and down his cheeks, and a small bit of spit and vomit was dripping from his lip. Sebastian smiled fondly.

"Oh dear, little one. You are a mess." Taking out a spare handkerchief, he wiped the boy's face clean. When he was finished, he put the fabric in his pocket to be disposed later, and pulled Harry into a gentle hug."You do realize that once we get home, you are taking a bath." He said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He croaked. "But we have to take care of Ciel first. I will not go home knowing how ill he is. You get him stable first, Sebastian."

"Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I could not perform such a simple task?"

"A damn horrible one." Harry said with a smile.

"Ah, that is not befitting for the butler of the Phantomhive family."

"No. No it is not."

They stood there for what felt like ages before either of them spoke. "Why are you here, Harry."

"Probably the same reason that you are. Kidnappings, dark rituals, soulless children. You know, the usual."

"What was that last part?" Sebastian demanded. They had not been informed of soul stealing rituals when they had taken the job. But, then again, the Queen probably had no idea. Then, if she didn't know, how did Harry?

"Dark rituals that leave the children soulless. It's classified information. I was present when Sirius was given the mission."

A frown made its way onto the demon's face. "Your Godfather isn't here."

"I know, I sort of tricked an Auror into bringing me here." Harry admitted. He chuckled nervously when Sebastian didn't reply. He was in some serious trouble now.

"When we get home…well, I would be very afraid if I were you, Young Master." Harry winced. Yep, he was in for it when he got home.

"I…need to report in Sebastian. Please, take care of Ciel."

"Of course. Before you go, though, I must ask. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Harry thought for a moment. This _had_ happened before now that he actually thought about it! Ciel got sick like this a lot when they were younger. "Yeah, back when Mother and Father were still alive. He got sick a few times, Aunty said that he had Asthma."

"Thank you." Sebastian-reluctantly-unwound his arms from around Harry. The boy moved back a step, but before he could wander off, Sebastian stopped him. "Be safe, little one." With a quick kiss to his forehead, Sebastian sent him off. He watched Harry run away until he lost sight of him, then he returned into the tent to help the filthy mortal heal his Ciel. He chose to deal with their little stalker later.

In the shadows not too far away from the spot where Sebastian and Harry just occupied stood Joker. He had been close enough to see the two figures clearly, but he could not hear a word they were saying. The redhead was so angry though. That bastard Black had his hands all over _Joker's_ Angel! He even had the gall to kiss him! Oh, that man was going to get it, Joker thought to himself as he stalked off to meet with his 'siblings'.

In the end, Doc had declared that Ciel was suffering from an Asthma attack, brought on by the combination of cold air and bathing outside. The boy had woken for moments, long enough to get a drink of water, and then fell right back to sleep.

Back in Joker and Harry's tent, a meeting of members was taking place. Snake had informed the people present that his snakes had smelt Smile and Black in tents that they had no authorization to be in. Everyone was confused as to why they were there, but Joker's main concern was that Snake hadn't told them right away. Was Snake's loyalty straying?

It would be a shame if it was, they would lose a valuable member of their family if Snake became disloyal.

Briefly, Joker let his mind wander to Angel. Was his loyalty straying as well? He had never wanted to obey his father's psychotic demands, but he had to. He had never had a reason to disobey before, but those bright blue eyes just made him…well…ashamed of himself.

Fuck.

The three left in the tent had decided to not continue with their plan until they had consulted their 'father' first. Honestly, the sooner this was over with, the better.

It took Harry maybe twenty minutes to find Tonks. She was coming out of some higher-up's tent. When she was him, she smiled widely, then quickly frowned.

"Angel, what's wrong dear?"

"Smile he…he had an attack." Tonks gasped, reaching out she pulled her 'brother' into a hug.

"Is he alright?"

"I hope."

She pushed Harry away to arms length. "What do you mean?"

"I left to report before I could check on his progress."

Tonks pursed her lips together. She was not happy with the way the situation seemed to be heading. She could see now that bringing Harry, while brilliant, was dangerous. No matter what Harry said, he was still just a boy. She needed to get him out of this circus before it did any serious damage to him.

"You came to report?" Harry nodded. "Alright, whaddya got kid?"

Harry filled her in on the letter under Joker's pillow. He told her every detail and apologized for not having it with him. She told him not to worry about it and that it was just the kind of evidence that they had come here for.

That didn't sit right with Harry. No matter what anyone said, he just didn't get any bad vibes from Joker. Someone was giving out the orders, and Joker was just the puppet with carried them through.

When Ciel woke up the second time, he was surrounded by warmth on both sides. On his right was Freckles (who was really just sprawled out over the entire mattress) and on his left was…Angel? Yes, the little blond boy was sleeping, pressed tightly against his side. Oh yes, Ciel inwardly smirked, there was no doubt about it now.

Angel was his little brother.

He coughed quietly, making Harry stir slightly, and called for Sebastian as silently as he could.

"You rang?" Ciel motioned his demon closer with the hand that was sticking out from under Harry. Sebastian moved and knelt next to the bed. When Ciel made an awkward 'give me your hand motion', he placed his hand into Ciel's much smaller one.

**/Sebastian/** Ciel wrote. **/This is an order. Go to the crest office and find out who owns that seal. The crest office in London is the England Heraldry College of Arms. At Edinburgh, there is a Scotland Heraldry, the Lord of Lyon. Waking him would cause too much trouble, so I will escape in the morning. Come and pick me up./**

Sebastian flipped their hands around an wrote: **/Yes, my Lord./** And left with an amused comment about Ciel sleeping with both a girl and a boy, much to his master's distress.

Ah how he loved that boy.

**A/N**

**I can't write anymore! I'm too tired! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, despite its lack of quality. **

**And, in case any of you were wondering we are on Chapter 28 page 24-25ish right now. **


End file.
